If only
by Banksiesbabe99
Summary: If only things were as simple as there used to be. If only you met the boy of your dreams, got married and had the perfect life together – perfect, is there such a thing? Seems not if your name is Connie Moreau! PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!  
  
Summery : If only things were as simple as there used to be. If only you met the boy of your dreams, got married and had the perfect life together – perfect, is there such a thing? Seems not if your name is Connie Moreau!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Before I start telling my story, I think I ought to put a few things straight. See people have and still do have this thing, this idea that I'm meant to be with a certain person. We were a match made in heaven, or so they said, together forever another said, until everything had blown clear out of proportion. Yes ok, we dated, but we were like 10 at the time. Now how many 10 year olds do you know that have had this crush on each other and have seen it through to the bitter end. We can't have gone out for more than a year and already people had decided that we'd always be this perfect couple, so right for each other in every way. I don't know where they were looking, we were far from perfect, in fact we couldn't have been more wrong for each other. We were best friends, exploring the world of dating with each other. Soon our friendship was being jeopardised and it became too hard to bear. The thought of losing my one true friend, my confidant, my soul mate made me sick to my stomach. So we called it off. We felt so grown up, at only 11 years old we'd had a serious relationship and a very heated break up, though within days we were back to being best pals. We both moved on, finding new love, though I never managed to be open about mine. He however started dating my best friend. I suppose it bothered me at first, my best friend and my ex, not exactly the best combination. But after seeing how much they were meant to be, it became easier. I suppose she felt guilty because she was dating him and spent very little time with me, so she began setting me up on blind dates, all of which ended before they'd even had chance to start. The ending of one of these blind dates is where my story begins.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm sorry David. I've had a lovely time, but I'm not ready to date anyone yet". I stood up from the table after paying my half of the bill.  
  
I left the restaurant and a very stunned David behind. He had been another of Julie's friends, my 10th blind date she had set me up on. I knew she was getting frustrated because none of the perfectly nice guy's she'd picked had been 'the one', but to be honest there was only one guy I was interested in dating and he didn't see me as anything but a sister.  
  
The early fall evening brought a chill to the air. I wrapped my jacket further around me, trying to insulate my body from the crisp breeze. Luckily I didn't have too far to walk to get back to my apartment I shared with Julie, where I was planning on having a nice hot bath and drowning my sorrows with a mug of hot chocolate and a soppy film. The perfect Friday evening for a young, free and single girl like me.  
  
"Hey Con's where you been"? A voice asked from behind me. I turned to see some of my best friends or brothers as they had become to feel like.  
  
"On another one of Julie's blind dates". I replied, as the 5 guys surrounded me, creating that little bit more insulation.  
  
"No good, huh"? Charlie asked me wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulders.  
  
"Oh yeah, perfectly nice guy. Good looking, well mannered everything a perfect guy should be, but he's just too"... I searched for the right word.  
  
"Not Guy"? Averman inputted.  
  
"No". I told him pointedly. "He's just too academic. He doesn't like any sports, he's the kind that the idea of a perfect date to him would be curled up at home reading Shakespeare or something".  
  
"And what was wrong with all the perfectly nice guys you went out with before"? Ken pointed out.  
  
"I just don't want a serious relationship with anyone. I'm perfectly happy just being on my own".  
  
"Well, you gonna be on your own tonight, whether you happy about it or not". Russ told me in his southern Californian dialect.  
  
"What do you mean"? I asked.  
  
"Guy's whisking Julie off to a top hotel for the night". Adam inputted.  
  
We walked in silence for the next few minutes. When we got to the end of the street, Charlie, Russ, Ken and Averman all went one way, and Adam continued walking with me. He lived with his brother about 10 minutes walk from me, whereas the others still lived in the college dorms. Over the years, me and Adam had become pretty good friends, and like me Charlie had set him up on many blind dates, but he hated them too.  
  
"So what have you guys been up to"? I asked starting a conversation with him.  
  
"Just hanging out. I've been trying to hint to Charlie that I don't want setting up on anymore blind dates, but I don't think I managed to". He laughed.  
  
"Why do people think we aren't capable of looking after our own love lives". I said.  
  
"Because they haven't got anything better to do". He responded as we stopped outside my building. "So, I'll see you later". He began saying goodbye.  
  
"Hey, you wanna come up for a drink. I mean it's not as though the love birds are coming back tonight and I fancy drowning my sorrows". I chuckled.  
  
"Well, we can't have you drinking alone now can we". He laughed and followed me upstairs.  
  
When we got settled on the sofa, I had brought a couple of cans of beer and placed them on the coffee table. See I preferred beer to wine, don't get me wrong, I'd drink wine but a good can of beer was much nicer. I was sat facing Adam, with my back leaning against the arm of the sofa, my knees tucked into my chest. Adam was sat a the other end, his feet resting on the coffee table. I was just about to say something when the phone began ringing.  
  
"Hello"? I asked.  
  
"Hey Con, it's Julie. How'd the date go"? She asked.  
  
"Ok". I replied.  
  
"So your seeing him again"? She pursued.  
  
"No. Look, I have to go. I'll see you later. Bye". I hung up the phone quickly so she didn't have the chance to lecture me.  
  
"Let me guess, that was Julie"? Adam laughed as he took another slug of his beer.  
  
"I wish she'd stop doing all this. I mean, she never once asked me if I wanted to go out on any blind dates. She doesn't check that I'm free on the nights she sets them up. It's as though she's living my life for me". I was beginning to feel stressed.  
  
"Maybe you should just tell her the truth". He offered.  
  
"What like you've told Charlie. I don't want to hurt her, but I'm sick of it all. She seems to think that I HAVE to have a boyfriend. It's gotten even worse since we moved here from the dorms, but even then she was bad enough".  
  
"Tell you what. If I tell Charlie, you have to tell Julie"? He suggested. "Deal"?  
  
"Deal". I shook on it.  
  
"Doesn't it bother you, that your best friend and ex boyfriend go out"? He asked. This had been the first time anyone had asked me how I felt about the two and truthfully I wasn't sure how to answer.  
  
"At first, yeah. It's like everyone hates seeing their ex's after they've broken up, but we didn't, but to see him happy with someone else, that hurt. Sometimes I feel like he's parading her around in front of me as if he's saying 'look at me, I'm happy without you', and I know he's not but"... I told him.  
  
"It still feels like it". Adam offered.  
  
"Yeah". I agreed.  
  
We sat for awhile longer, just chatting about how crap both our love lives were. I liked talking with Adam, he was probably one of the only ducks who I could talk real life drama with. He listened without judging and gave advice when he felt he should, if he had been a girl he'd be the perfect best friend. We both continued drinking what seemed an endless amount of beer and before we knew it, we were both very drunk. Being drunk and pissed at our friends wasn't a very good concoction as we were soon acting like Guy and Julie and Charlie and his girlfriend Holly and his ex Linda.  
  
"An I really like talking to you". He finished. I'm probably right in thinking Charlie wishes he hadn't said anything about his and Linda's first conversation.  
  
"I hate ties, it's like kissing your brother". I mimicked Julie.  
  
"Oh, wait, I got one, I got one". Adam bounced up and down. "I need a kiss now, I could get hit by a truck tomorrow". He grabbed hold of both sides of my face, re-enacting a scene between Charlie and Holly.  
  
Before we knew it, our lips brushed softly together. It was tender and heart felt, but I soon found myself pulling away in shock. His deep green eyes, seemed to be able to see into my soul making me feel very vulnerable, but that didn't stop us.  
  
So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!  
  
A/N : I wasn't planning on updating for a few more days, but I'm such a good mood, 'cause I've just won £25.50 on the Grand National. I bet on 3 horses and Amberleigh House and Clan Royal came in 1st and 2nd. My other horse Binderee fell at Beechers but I'm still bouncing off the walls lol.  
  
KTMEISTER : Once again, my faithful supporter, and the first to review my new story. Seriously now, what would I do without you, you are probably one of the main reasons I keep writing – sorry, I'm feeling a bit emotional at the moment, due to my sudden high of winning the Grand national lol *slaps myself*, right I'm ok lol, I'm so so glad you like the story. Anyways, thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
JOCIE CAKES – Arrhh, another faithful supporter. Ignore me, I'm emotional lol. Anyway, I'm glad to see you like the beginning, but the question is, will you like the rest of it lol. Right for a song – I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all me childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Coz you're presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me Evanescence – My immortal  
  
Anyways, thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
SASSY-4EVA : I'm' glad you like it. Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
DUCKS-GO-QUACK-OO : It doesn't matter that you sound like your mother, if she would say stuff like that about Adam, I'm totally in agreement with her lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
HOTASHELL99 : Neither did I, but I shocked myself lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
EMILY HENSON : Ok, my reasoning for putting Adam with Connie is 'cause I'm getting a bit bored of Adam/Julie and Connie/Guy – writing them I mean, not reading them, so I thought, I'd mix it up a bit lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
I looked into Connie's doe brown eyes. They were filled with regret of our kiss. I might be little drunk but I knew this was what I wanted. I had always liked Connie, even when she was dating Guy, but I had always kept my feelings to myself, knowing they would only hurt people. But it had gotten to the point, like now, that I couldn't hold my feelings anymore. I leant forward to kiss her again, my lips brushed softly at first, but suddenly the kiss was becoming much more. Eventually ending up in her bedroom. I think the drink was doing most of the talking, but soon any thoughts or feelings were left behind.  
  
The following morning, not remembering much of the previous night, waking up next to Connie was a shock. I didn't know what to do, and eventually deciding to get up and dressed as quickly as possible, was better than waiting for Connie to wake up and have everything much more embarrassing, tense, awkward to name a few. Ok, I knew we'd done something, waking up in the same room let alone the same bed to her was the big give away. Part of me was just wanting to run away, away from any responsibility, but the other half was saying no, this was my dream come true, now maybe there could be something more than friendship between us.. When Connie did get up, which wasn't long after me, she was wrapped in her dressing gown, obviously very uncomfortable with the situation.  
  
"Look, Adam. None of this should have happened. We just got a bit drunk and everything". She muttered. I felt my heart being broken. I had secretly been hoping this could be the start of something.  
  
"Yeah I know. I don't want to ruin our friendship". I lied. "I best get going". I told her, leaving as quick as possible.  
  
Why couldn't I just tell her the truth, I wanted us to be more than just friends, I always had. That was probably why none of my blind dates worked out. There was only one person I wanted to be with, and she obviously didn't want to be with me. The more I thought about it, the more angry I got with myself. Without even thinking about it, I headed back home to collect my hockey gear before heading to the rink to do some stick drills.  
  
Over the next week, both me and Connie seemed to avoid each other, thankfully no-one picked up on it as I couldn't force myself to tell them the truth or lie to them. It wasn't until toward the end of the week when I couldn't take the awkwardness of our situation anymore, that I slipped Connie a note during one of our classes telling her to meet me after hockey practise. I had to work hard that practise, to try and keep my mind on the job in hand, luckily my lack of concentration went un-noticed, well it wouldn't have done had Coach actually paid attention to the practise rather than having a heated debate with the Dean about something or other. After getting changed, I met Connie in the designated spot of the ponds in the local park. She was already there waiting, her feet dipped into the cool water. She looked even more gorgeous by the second.  
  
"Hi". I sat down beside her, removing my trainers and doing the same.  
  
"Hey". She replied turning to me. "So what did you wanna talk about"?  
  
"You've been avoiding me". I told her matter-of-factly.  
  
"I haven't. I think you'll find, you've been avoiding me". She argued.  
  
"Ok, we've both been avoiding each other". I said. "I miss being able to just hang out with you".  
  
"I know. You are the only sane person I have to talk to. Guy and Julie are off in planet of love, and the others, well enough said". She giggled.  
  
"Look, what happened between us, shouldn't have. We'd both had a little too much to drink and things got out of hand. Let's just forget about it". I suggested. I was finding this excruciating, I didn't want to 'just forget', I wanted to remember every second. I wanted there to be an us, I wanted to be able to wake up next to her like I had a week ago, but she obviously didn't want the same, in which case her friendship was better than nothing.  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
NO! I wanted more than just friendship. Ever since that morning, I hadn't been able to think about anything else other than him. Now I don't believe in any of that fate stuff, but I'm sure if I did, it was fate that me and Adam should be together. True I had avoided him over the past week, but I didn't know how to act around him anymore. I listened as the words exited his mouth, I wanted to say something, but didn't know what.  
  
"Yeah, I agree, our friendship is too important to lose". I agreed with him. Stupid Connie, stupid, I thought.  
  
"So can we please stop avoiding each other now"? He smiled his gorgeous, tantalizing, sexy smile.  
  
"Definitely". I smiled in return. "So, what have you been doing over the past week"?  
  
"Avoiding Charlie". He chuckled as I laid down on the grass bank.  
  
"My, my, you have been a busy boy". I laughed.  
  
We chatted for a while longer, it felt nice to be able to talk to him again after the long week of not talking. Since Guy, he had become a good friend, sure Guy was and always would be my best friend, but now he was dating Julie, there were just some things I couldn't talk to him about, whereas with Adam, I could. Eventually we headed back to my place where wonders upon wonders we found the others. We didn't need to come up with false excuses about where we had been as they had long since accepted that we were good friends.  
  
As time passed, our one night fling was soon forgotten, well I say forgotten, I hadn't and probably never would. I longed to be with him, but he didn't feel the same. I worshipped the ground he walked on, he was like a prince Charming, always there ready to rescue you from situations you put yourself into.  
  
Three weeks after, well you know, I was on another of Julie's blind dates, however unlike all the others, it was a double date with, you've guessed it – Adam and this blonde bimbo who was simply drooling all over him, much to my detest. My guy was ok, if you go for the studious, boring type. I spent my whole evening, trying to be pleasant, but I was finding it pretty hard. We had been sat in a hot stuffy restaurant, right next to the partition that separated the smokers and non smokers. Our food was placed in front of us, now normally I would have tucked in, but just looking at the food made me queasy. My date John and Adam's date Susie were chatting along like they were long lost friends, Adam however was looking intently at me. I gave him a weak smile and tried to dig into my food. After the first bite of chicken though, I found myself hurriedly excusing myself and dashing for the bathroom. When I emerged, Adam was stood leaning up against the wall, my jacket in his hand.  
  
"John and Susie seemed to have hit it off, So I told them that I was going to take you home". He smiled at me as I took my jacket from him.  
  
"Thanks". I managed to mutter feebly.  
  
"You feeling ok"?  
  
"Yeah, I think I just need some fresh air". I answered.  
  
I managed to get all the way home without throwing up anymore, but after Adam had left me in the capable hands of Julie and Guy, I threw up some more before retiring to bed. Over the next week, I threw up some more, more so when Julie was cooking rich smelling foods. Convinced it was just a simple stomach bug, I dosed myself up on aspirin and tried flushing my body by drinking litres upon litres of water but soon got tired of drinking non stop. It wasn't until the end of the week, when Julie made a joke about me being pregnant that it got my mind ticking. When she had left for work, I dashed into my bedroom and went through my diary until I found the date when I was due to start my period. I was 2 weeks late. I was never late, I always seemed to run like clockwork.  
  
"I'm not pregnant". I told myself, but I soon found myself walking down to the chemist to buy a home pregnancy test.  
  
When I got home, I followed the directions and began impatiently waiting the few minutes for the result. Finally I looked at the little stick and it was...  
  
Hahahaha you'll have to wait to find out won't ya!!!!! PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the storyline.  
  
RUBIX THE CUBE : Glad you like it. Loved the conversation with Dwayne. Thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
EMILY HENSON : Thanks, you suck ass too lol – only kidding. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
KTMEISTER : Now now, Kt, that would be telling, you'll just have to wait to find out, won't ya lol. Hope you managed to get up on time lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
HOTASHELL99 : I didn't have to end it there, I choose to end it there lol. Ok, I hope this was fast enough for you lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
DUCKS-GO-QUACK00 : I'm glad the Connie/Adam thing is wearing off onto you. Right about your friends, you simply have to do a bit of meddling lol. Anyways, thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
The tension was killing me. Was I or wasn't I? Wanting to get it over and done with, I grabbed the stick after the allotted time and glanced at it, willing the result to be negative. I don't think I've ever been so relieved in my life as the stick told me that I wasn't pregnant. I checked over and over again, making sure I had read it right. Just before Julie was due home, I hid the stick in the trash, as well as throwing up. I settled myself back down on the sofa where I simply stared at the ceiling, hoping this sick bug would hurry up and go. A while later, Julie bustled in, rushing to have a shower and change as Guy was picking her up for their date at a romantic restaurant. Whilst she was in the shower, I opened most of the windows, feeling very hot and yet again sick. Luckily she'd just got out of the shower when I dashed in there again.  
  
"I think you need to see a Doctor Con's". She told me as I laid back down on the sofa.  
  
"I'll be fine in a few days, it's just a stomach bug". I told her.  
  
"You've been like this for a week". She looked at my pale, clammy face.  
  
"Ok, I'll go tomorrow, now will you just get out of here, you know how Guy hates waiting". I laughed a little.  
  
After she'd gone, I continued laying in the same position, well that was until I began feeling sick again. I didn't know how I could continue to be sick as I had eaten or drunk anything in the past 24 hours. I made it to the bathroom just in time. On my way back to the couch, I began to feel very disorientated, and before I knew it, my world had gone black.  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
I had been hanging out at Charlie's, when he got a call from Julie asking for one of us to go and sit with Connie as she still wasn't feeling well. Naturally we both offered to go, especially after sensing Julie's concern for her. I too was concerned, she'd been throwing up constantly since our double date about a week ago. We made our way over there in Charlie's car, knowing Connie wouldn't be too impressed, but at least it put our minds at rest. When we got there we rang the buzzer for her apartment, but we got no answer, after a few tries, one of the residents exited and knowing just who we were let us in. When we got to the right floor, we tried knocking on the door, but personally I wasn't expecting an answer as she hadn't answered the buzzer. After knocking a few times, I reached for the handle and slowly opened the unlocked door. That was strange in itself, they never simply left their door unlocked.  
  
"Connie, it's Adam and Charlie". I shouted as we both entered.  
  
"Connie". Charlie shouted as he went to look in her bedroom. I began following him, but something caught my eye. I turned sharpish and saw Connie laid out on the floor.  
  
"Charlie". I yelled as we both dashed over to her. I tried shaking her awake, but she didn't murmur.  
  
"C'mon, let's get her to hospital". Charlie told me after he tried.  
  
I scooped her up in my arms, I hurried as fast as possible behind Charlie as he opened and closed doors. I gently laid her down in the back of Charlie's car and climbed in after her as Charlie started the engine. Within seconds of me closing the door, he put his foot on the gas and we sped in the direction of the local hospital. When we got there, I clambered out first then with the help of Charlie, carried Connie inside, where she was immediately taken from us and rushed through to see the doctor. Whist we were awaiting ay news, we both set about ringing the others to let them know. I called Ken, who let Russ, Dwayne, Goldberg, Luis and Averman know, Charlie called Fulton and Portman, then I called the restaurant Julie and Guy were eating at and left an message for them to come straight to the hospital. Within half an hour, most of the ducks had arrived, questioning me and Charlie to what was happening. We told them what we knew and began waiting impatiently. The door suddenly flew open, expecting it to be the doctor, we all jumped to our feet, to find it was Julie and Guy. Charlie quickly informed them of the situation, of which Julie reacted by blaming herself for leaving her on her own and not making her go to the doctors earlier.  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I slowly came around from what I can only describe as being asleep. I felt a pain in my hand and reached over with my other to stop the pain – how I don't know, but that was my plan. As I did so, I opened my eyes slowly, revealing to me, not my bedroom or living room but in a plain white room, with a framed picture of a vase and flowers directly in front of me. Suddenly, a face popped into view and smiled this overly sympathetic smile.  
  
"Miss Moreau, I'm Doctor Crawley, two of your friends brought you to hospital. I know your hand hurts, but it is just a drip to get some fluid into you". She talked slowly to me as though I was stupid. "Do you know what happened"? She continued.  
  
"Sort of". My voice croaked, through the dryness.  
  
"And what did happen"?  
  
"I was being sick". I replied. "Who brought me in"? I asked before she had the chance to ask anymore questions.  
  
"Two very nice looking young men. I also understand that a few more of your friends have arrived. Is there anyone in particular you're wanting to see"?  
  
"Julie". I answered.  
  
Before she left to fetch Julie, she filled me in on the situation. I was on a drip because I was very dehydrated due to all the throwing up, and some blood had been taken to find out exactly what was causing the nausea. After explaining the ins and out's, she disappeared to fetch Julie. Within a minute or so, Julie entered my room, tear stains surrounded her eyes. She looked at me guiltily, her bottom lip trembling.  
  
"Come here". I opened my arms and shoved up the bed a little. She slowly and cautiously climbed next to me.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you". She told me eventually.  
  
"Don't be. Look, this would have happened if you'd been there or not. I'm fine, really I am. I'm not dying or anything". I tried to make light of the situation.  
  
"I know, but"...  
  
"No buts, unless there nice ones". I laughed. "I don't blame you, so you shouldn't blame you either. Anyway, how did your date with Guy go"? I asked changing the subject.  
  
"Ok". She said hesitantly.  
  
"Just ok. Come on, give me some gory details". I pursued.  
  
"He asked me to move in with him". She almost whispered. "But I won't". She said quickly.  
  
"Why? Don't you want to"?  
  
"I can't, you"...  
  
"I said do you want to"?  
  
"Well yeah, but"... I cut her off again.  
  
"Well then, you have your answer". I told her. Before she could argue, the doctor knocked and walked back in. She held in her hands a piece of paper.  
  
"I'll leave you alone for a few minutes". Julie began getting up.  
  
"No it's ok". I touched her arm, urging her to stay.  
  
"Well, I've got your blood test results back. They seem to pretty normal except for"...  
  
HAHAHA there I go again lol. PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, so can't sue!  
  
PRECIOUSBABYBLUE : Uw, new reviewer, hello new reviewer! Welcome to my land lol. Anyways, I'm glad you enjoyed the beginning of the story. Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
KT : Hey you! Hey Joc! *Cough* course you don't *cough and giggle* lol. I'll admit to you know, I used to put fun stuff first in my computer class lol. You aren't right unfortunately, but you can have a cookie anyway lol. Anyways, thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
ANNE918 : Hey, you're back with your crystal ball. Seriously now chick, where did you buy your crystal ball from, cause I seriously want one lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
EMILY HENSON : I love torturing, that's why lol, it gives me so much pleasure lol. I hope this update was quick enough lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
RUBIX THE CUBE : Sometimes I think I'm too nice for my own good lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
DUCKS-GO-QUACK00 : You need to ask Anne918 where she bought her crystal ball from, 'cause it's ever so good lol. Yay, I'm so glad I've turned you into an Adam/Connie fan, I think they're pretty cute together. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
"Well, what's wrong with her"? Julie butted in.  
  
"As I was saying". She continued pointedly. "There is nothing wrong in particular with your blood tests, however we did find a little something". She looked at me as though I was supposed to tell her.  
  
"What"? I asked cluelessly.  
  
"Your pregnant". She told me gently.  
  
"What"! Julie almost shrieked as I shook my head in shock.  
  
"I can't be. I did a home test earlier, it was negative". I stuttered.  
  
"Those tests aren't always 100% accurate". The doctor explained.  
  
"But I haven't, you know, in weeks and even then it was protected". I continued hoping she had just read the blood tests wrong.  
  
"Again, nothing is a 100% proof". She told me looking from my shocked face to Julie's. "I'll leave you alone". The doctor excused herself but not before telling me that once I had got some more fluids into me, I could go home.  
  
"This can't be happening". I shook my head continually.  
  
"Con's, Con's look at me". She told me making me look her in the eye. "Whatever happens, I'll be right here". She told me, she seemed to have gotten over the shock pretty quick.  
  
"Uh, huh". I feebly agreed.  
  
"I'll just go tell the others". Julie started to get up.  
  
"NO". I said quickly and sharply. "I don't want them to know until I've decided what to do". She nodded and left the room.  
  
When she had left, I let my mind wonder. What was I gonna do – get rid of it and continue my life as though nothing had happened, or tell the father and decide together what we should do. But then it hit me, how could I tell him, he was my friend a very good friend, we had both decided what we had done was wrong and shouldn't have happened. Thinking like this only confused me all the more. I was suddenly brought back to earth due to the rucas the guys were making.  
  
"So how's the patient". Portman asked. He didn't like to admit it, but he was very protective over us all, and not just out of duty of being a duck.  
  
"Ok". I mumbled, a smile creeping onto my face.  
  
"If ever you fancy passing out again, do so when there's someone around". Charlie laughed.  
  
They stayed for about another half an hour until a nurse came in a threw them out, so I could get my rest. Some rest, all I did was think about what I was going to do, which could be seen as a good or bad thing. I couldn't decide whether I wanted to keep this baby or not. It was a big responsibility and not one to be taken lightly. Even if I did want to keep it, I didn't have a very secure lifestyle. That night I fell into a restless sleep, ironically dreaming about my life as a mom. You know everyone has their ideal dream life, mine was with the man of my dreams, living in a small town house with a white picket fence, I had two children, a boy and girl, both running happily around the front lawn with the family dogs. I had always known it wouldn't be like that really, that's what dreams were for, but being pregnant at my age, without being in a relationship with the father was far from ideal. I woke up about 1am, feeling no better than I had before I fell asleep. I rang for the nurse who entered with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"What's the matter"? She asked.  
  
"Is there a phone I can use"? I asked, I know not exactly the best time to be calling someone.  
  
"Can it not wait until morning"?  
  
"No, I really need to speak to someone". I told her, watching as she dejectedly walked away, returning a few moments later with a pay phone on wheels. "Thanks". I smiled weakly at her. I dialled the number I had so often called over the past few years, luckily Julie had left me a few coins in case I needed to call her or something.  
  
"Hello, Moreau residence". The one voice that drove away all fears spoke gently down the phone to me.  
  
"Mom". I said the only word that I could choke out.  
  
"Hi Baby, how's it going"? She sounded so cheerful, yet I felt so morose.  
  
"Can I come home for spring break". I daren't answer her previous question, afraid that if I blurted everything out over the phone, it would only make her worry all the more.  
  
"Of course you can, you know you can always come home, why what's wrong"? Her voice curious and suspicious.  
  
"Look, I have to go, I haven't got anymore money left, I'll see you soon. Love you". I told her beginning to put the phone down, though I could still hear her asking why I was using a pay phone.  
  
With spring break only a week away, I knew it would be a good opportunity to get away and sort through everything in my own head, talk to my mom and get a mothers perspective on things, before confronting the father. I can't remember the nurse coming in and removing the phone, as I had fallen into as peaceful a sleep as you could considering the thoughts that were playing on my mind. The following day, the doctor was happy enough with my fluid levels, or whatever she called them, and pronounced me fit to return home. Of course, from that second on, I had Julie fussing over me, I wasn't even allowed to walk out to the car, I had to be wheeled, which made me feel a complete invalid. When she and Guy had gotten me back home, she asked Guy to leave us alone for a while of which he willingly agreed.  
  
"I've told Guy, I'm not going to move in with him". She told me eventually, after much dodging of the subject.  
  
Julie"... I began.  
  
"No listen, you're going to need me, I'm not going to abandon you at a time like this".  
  
"A time like what"? I replied. "Julie, me being pregnant isn't your problem".  
  
"I know it isn't, but I want to be here for you". She was a true friend and I had to give it to her, her argument was valid but not valid enough.  
  
"Well you can be here for me, just 2 blocks away". I smiled. "Say I decide to keep this baby, a year or two from now, you'll be getting ready to move out again, then something else will go wrong, there NEVER will be a right time. We can still be there for each other, living in different apartments won't stop that". I could see through her strong exterior.  
  
"It'll be weird without you though". She tried smiling but I could see the slight fear in her eyes.  
  
"But it'll be a nice kinda weird. Think of all the good things, no-one to fight over the shower with, romantic evenings in, Guy all to yourself, not having to think about a room mate barging in at any given second. And, and that's a big and, if it doesn't work out, you can always come back here". I pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"Thanks". She hugged me tightly back. "Right now onto your problem. Are you going to keep it"?  
  
"I don't know, I haven't decided yet. I'm going home next week though, I need to get away from here, think things through". She nodded her head along with me.  
  
"You wanna tell me who the dad is"?  
  
"Not particularly, I think he should be the first to know, even if I decide not to keep it".  
  
A week later, the guys still didn't know about me being pregnant, and I couldn't bring myself to tell them that I was going home for the break. After my last lesson that Friday afternoon, I snuck home and quickly packed the one bag I'd need and left, leaving a simple note to Julie. I hated leaving like this, but it was the only way I could get away without the 20 questions. I knew Julie would loosely explain, but she knew not to tell them the 'big secret'.  
  
Not only had I had to cope with thinking about nothing else other than this baby, I'd had to tell my hockey coach that I had to drop out, telling her the truth wasn't easy, but she too promised not to say anything, and also offered me my old spot back if I decided not to keep it, or after the baby was born, which was pretty decent of her, especially since I knew I'd left her in the lurch, with a game that night.  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
I was hoping to catch Connie before she left for home. She'd been going through a lot lately, and in what I thought was a rash decision, had decided to go home for spring break. It seemed to me as though she was running away from her problems, but I suppose to her, it felt as though she was giving herself some space and time to figure out what she really wanted. I only half listened as Guy prattled on about how brilliant it was going to be, living together. We entered the apartment, and it was then that I knew she had already left. Normally she was already home, but there was no sign of her. I couldn't believe she'd left without saying so much as a 'see you later'.  
  
"And here comes Germaine flying toward Julie the Cat, he shoots and SCORES". Guy shouted loudly from his position next to the refrigerator, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked at him. "Thought that would bring you back to Earth". He laughed.  
  
"Very funny Guy". I said sarcastically.  
  
"I thought so". He laughed as he handed me a small piece of paper.  
  
"What's this"? I asked suspiciously.  
  
"How should I know, it was stuck to the fridge". He said, immediately walking across the room to answer the phone.  
  
'Jule's, I'm sorry I left without seeing you, I just wanted to leave quietly. I'll call you later. Love Connie'. Well at least she had the decency to leave a note. I could understand her wanting to leave quietly, I knew most of the guys would have put up a bit of a fight for her to stay with us over spring break, and she really didn't want to. I suppose from my point of view, it would make moving most of my stuff that little bit easier, not having to think that Connie was having to help.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, she's not here at the moment. Would you like to leave a message"? I caught the end of Guy's conversation with the caller. "Right, will do. Ok. Bye". He said putting the phone down. He sat on the back of the sofa crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Who was that"? I asked dismissing the look he was giving me.  
  
"You have anything you wanna tell me"?  
  
"Like"?  
  
"Why a paediatrician is calling to remind Connie that she needs a scan"?  
  
"Oh, that".  
  
"Yeah, that".  
  
"Oh come on Guy, I'm sure you can figure that one out for yourself".  
  
"Why didn't you tell me"?  
  
"It wasn't for me to tell, and neither can you. She doesn't want anyone to know yet".  
  
"Why"?  
  
"Because, she doesn't know if she's going to keep it yet. Guy you gotta promise not to tell anyone, not even the ducks".  
  
"Ok".  
  
"PROMISE". I ordered.  
  
"Ok, I promise. Where is she anyway"?  
  
"She's gone home for spring break".  
  
"What, and she didn't say anything"?  
  
"Who didn't say anything about what"? Charlie asked as he and the others simply entered the apartment.  
  
"Connie". Guy said.  
  
"What about her"? Ken continued.  
  
"She's gone home". I said before Guy had the chance to drop her in it.  
  
"Huh, why'd she go home, I mean she didn't even say anything". Fulton added.  
  
"She just wanted to go home, she still isn't 100% better, and as for saying anything, she just didn't want a big deal being made about it".  
  
"But don't you have a game tonight"? Russ inputted.  
  
"Yeah, I guess she cleared it with Coach. She wouldn't be playing anyway". Hopefully that would be the end of explaining everything.  
  
"Why"? Charlie asked, more than a little curious as to why she wouldn't have been playing.  
  
"Because she's been ill". I reminded him.  
  
So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I don't own anything.  
  
HOTASHELL – It's ok, I think I might be able to forgive you lol. I know poor Connie, but I'm sure she'll survive, especially since she's carrying a clone of Adam lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
PRECIOUSBABYBLUE – Oh, I'm not sure, she might, but then again, she might not lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
KT – Hey! It probably does suck, but think about it, if the baby turns out to be half as good looking as Adam, then I don't think we have a problem do we lol. Yeah, I'd pretty much guess the reason for you reading the story is to PATIENTLY await to find out what's going to happen. But since when do I do patient, since like NEVER. You however my dear are just going to have to wait lol, if I'm in a good mood, I might be incredibly nice and give you titbits of info lol. Anyways, thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
SARAH – Glad you like it. Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
EMILY HENSON – I totally agree that Connie has to tell them, but will she see it that way lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
DUCKS-GO-QUACK00 – Glad you love it lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
Up until now, I had been quite confident about coming home, but once the cab pulled up in front of my old house, I wasn't so sure anymore. It was mainly the thought of having to tell my mom and dad everything. I knew my dad would hit the roof at first, but once the news had, had chance to sink in, he would be supportive of any decision I made. I paid the driver and picked my bag up from the sidewalk and began walking up my front path. God it brought back so many memories.  
  
"CONNIE". Pacey, my younger brother shouted from where he was playing basketball with his friends on our drive way.  
  
At just turned 16, he was already towering over me, as he came to hug me. We'd always been pretty close, sure growing up, we'd had our arguments and many a fight, but now we got on like wild fire.  
  
"Hey Pace". I hugged him back.  
  
"What you doing back here"? He asked, offering to take my bag from my shoulder, I didn't have chance to reply before he'd already taken it.  
  
"It is spring break isn't it". I answered, as I heard the sound of a familiar bicycle bell.  
  
"Connie". Gabrielle, my 10 year old sister screamed shrilly as she ran over to me, dropping her bike in the process.  
  
"Hey sprout". I turned as her body flew toward me.  
  
After being stood there for about 5 minutes, greeting my brother and sister, I made my way into the house. It still had the same welcoming scent of home cooking, I could hear my dad reading the newspaper in the front room, the familiar rustling sound as he turned the page and the often 'tut tut' coming from him when he disagreed with something he'd just read, my mom was singing away with the old 70's legends that she regularly listened to whilst baking. Very Brady bunch you might think, but they were my family and I loved them more than anything in the world.  
  
"I'm home"! I called out.  
  
"Connie"? The both said, rushing to greet me.  
  
After being hugged, and hugged again, my mom lead me to the front room, where she sat me down between her and my dad. I knew she was about to ask me what was going on, and I suppose it was better now than later.  
  
"I suppose you want to know why I'm here"? I began, taking a slow exaggerated breath.  
  
"That would be a start". My mom told me.  
  
"Well, I needed some space to think a few things through, without the distractions back at college".  
  
"Have you fallen out with the ducks or something"? My dad asked worriedly, knowing how much the ducks meant to me.  
  
"Oh no, I wouldn't be here if I had". I told him, seeing him visibly relax.  
  
"Then what"? My mom asked, the suspense really getting to her.  
  
"When I called, I was in hospital. Now before you start panicking, I'm fine. I just passed out because I was dehydrated, and the reason I was dehydrated was because I'd been throwing up"...  
  
"But that doesn't explain anything, why do you need some space because you've been ill". My dad butted in.  
  
"Dad, let me finish". I grabbed for his hand. "I was throwing up because"... I hesitated. "I'm pregnant".  
  
"WHAT". He shouted. "You're only 20, how can you be pregnant? Who was the bastard that's done this"? He dove up out of his seat and began pacing the floor.  
  
"Dad, please. It was an accident, neither of us planned this". I tried calming him.  
  
"It was that pretty boy wasn't it, the Latino".  
  
"NO, it wasn't Luis. Look, I'm going out, I'll talk to you when you've calmed down". I said angrily as I stood and left the house without turning back.  
  
See the problem with me and my dad, we were too much alike, both had tempers that could erupt within seconds. Both very protective over the people closest to us. I knew in about half an hour, my mom would have calmed him down and he would be considerably easier to talk to. I wasn't walking off in a rage, I was simply giving us both that bit of space that we both needed. I wandered around town for a while, noticing the dramatic changes in some of the ducks old haunts. One place I was glad to see hadn't changed, was Mickey's diner cart, where Charlie's mom, Casey used to work, but now owned. I went in, and sat down at the counter. Just as one of the waitresses, was about to take my order, I heard an unforgettable voice.  
  
"Well, I'll be damned". I turned to see a curly red headed lady stood, her arms open toward me.  
  
"Hi Casey". I stepped into her arms and embraced in a huge hug.  
  
"What on Earth are you doing here"? She pulled me into a booth.  
  
"I've come home for spring break, I just thought I'd have a wonder down to the best diner I knew". I laughed a little.  
  
"Where's everyone else"?  
  
"I've come home on my own. I wanted some space, some thinking time".  
  
"Why what's wrong"? Casey had and always would feel like my second mom.  
  
"It's a long story". I dragged the word long out to emphasize my point.  
  
"I've got plenty of time". She told me.  
  
"The short version is, about a month ago, I made a huge mistake"...  
  
"With one of the guys"?  
  
"Yeah, and now I'm about a month pregnant". I blurted out.  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT"? Casey yelped, then suddenly realized the loudness of her voice. "Which duck"?  
  
"I can't tell you, he doesn't even know yet".  
  
"Please God tell me it wasn't Charlie that's got you in this mess"? She jumped to conclusions.  
  
"NO, no, why would you think that"?  
  
"I just thought you didn't want to tell me because it was Charlie".  
  
"Look, you can't tell anyone, but it's Adam". I told her, I knew she wouldn't, and I could trust her.  
  
"Adam"? I nodded in confirmation. "Why haven't you told him yet"?  
  
"Because I don't know whether I want to keep it".  
  
"Ok, tell me the whole story".  
  
"Well, since my break up with Guy I haven't really had a proper relationship with anyone, and then Julie got together with him, and now it seems her lifelong ambition is to get me into a relationship. She's sent me out on God knows how many blind dates, and you know how independent I am, but I put up with it and tried my hardest to see the good side of the dates. The only person who understands what I'm going through is Adam, because Charlie and Holly have been doing the same to him. So we've become pretty close over the years, and then about a month ago, Julie was staying in a posh hotel with Guy, so Adam walked me home after I bumped into him and the guys"...  
  
"Ok, so I've figured you're not together with him, but it sounds like you should be".  
  
"I really like him Casey, but after we, you know, he said it would be best just to forget about it".  
  
"Sounds to me like he feels the same way".  
  
"How'd you figure"?  
  
"Well he was probably just saying that to protect you, he's just as scared as you are about confronting your feelings".  
  
"But what if he doesn't feel the same way"?  
  
"It's a chance you'll have to take". She told me matter of factly. "How long have you known about being pregnant"?  
  
"About a week ago, I took a home pregnancy test and it came up negative, but I've had what I thought was a stomach bug, but obviously not. I was taken into hospital because I was so dehydrated that I passed out. Only Julie knows".  
  
"Have you decided whether you're going to keep it"?  
  
"Not yet, that's what I've come home for. I need some space, to decide on my own".  
  
"How's your mom taken the news"?  
  
"She seemed pretty shocked, but she didn't have much chance to react since my dad was hitting the roof at the time".  
  
"Oww. If you don't want to go home tonight you can always stay with me and Dave".  
  
"No, it's ok, my mom will have probably calmed him down by now, and I've got to face them sooner or later". I laughed.  
  
"Well, if you want somewhere to stay, you know where I am".  
  
"I do, thanks".  
  
We chatted for another half an hour, I filled her in on what was happening with the ducks, as she commented that Charlie only rang once a week to check that both she and Dave were still breathing and to tell her that he was still alive. I left telling her I'd pop back in before I went home.  
  
When I got home, Pacey was reading to Gaby out of the way. My mom and dad were sat in the living room, awaiting my arrival. My dad was now very calm and apologised for his behaviour earlier and for being racist toward Luis, I knew he meant it, as my dad was NEVER racist and got on quite well with all the ducks.  
  
"How far gone are you"? My mom asked.  
  
"About a month". I told her.  
  
"Are you keeping it"? She continued probing, though she sounded gentle and concerned.  
  
"I don't know. That's one of the reasons why I've come home. I haven't told the father yet".  
  
"Who is the father"? My dad asked calmly.  
  
"If I tell you, you have to promise not to say anything, because he doesn't know yet".  
  
"We won't, we know it's up to you to tell people, when you're ready". My mom reached over for my hand.  
  
"It's Adam". I told them.  
  
OHHH how are they going to react??? PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!  
  
PRECIOUSBABYBLUE : You could be right, but you also could be wrong lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
KT : Hey! I know freaks are great, but not quite as fun as nutters lol. I agree Connie and Adam need to get to together, but I'm not sure whether I will or not lol. Anyways thanks so much for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
HOTASHELL99 : Hope this was quick enough lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
SARAH : Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
DUCKS-GO-QUACK00 : Yep, I love writing cliff hangers lol. Me and my dad are a bit different, but a little like Connie and her dad. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
That evening, we went to the game to watch Julie, it feels weird saying that, normally it would be Connie and Julie, tonight however it was just Julie. I was a little put off that Connie had neglected to say anything about going home, but I had also sensed a little weird behaviour from her to me this past week. Normally I would have been engulfed in the game in front of me, but, for some reason couldn't get into it. Little of my attention was paid, well until the following morning, when one the local newspapers had the headline 'Moreau's presence sadly missing' blasted over the back page where all the sports news was. I read on 'Arizona University's girls team, was sadly missing one of the their top scorers Connie Moreau. Though the team triumphed, her defence and scoring was very much needed throughout most of the game. Rumour of her leaving the team on compassionate grounds is circling the campus, but the real reason has yet to emerge, though her team mates and Coach are remaining very tight lipped'. It went on explaining the in's and out's of the game. Just reading that one paragraph got me thinking as to why Connie had suddenly upped and left, not at all like her.  
  
I quizzed Julie later on, but to no avail. She simply dismissed my claims that something weird was going on. I couldn't quite tell whether she was telling me everything or not, but I was determined to find out.  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
After being home for a few days, I still hadn't made my mind up about the baby. On finding out who the father was, my mom had seemed more than shocked, but strangely my dad wasn't as shocked. My mom had arranged an appointment with a doctor at a special clinic, so that I could gather as much information and then make a knowledgeable decision. The woman I talked to was really nice and gave me loads of pamphlets and explained all my options. Apparently, if I kept the baby and the father wasn't interested, I could be eligible for this payment scheme that would pay for things that the baby would need, or I could have the baby and put it up for adoption, or my final option was an abortion. I left knowing a little bit more, but still seemed a little confused.  
  
When I got home, I went straight up to my room and sat in my big comfy chair that was placed next to the window that overlooked the back yard. Gaby was having a water fight with a few of her friends and every so often Pacey dashed after them with the hose pipe. I began filtering through the leaflets, the first one I read was about adoption. I had never really thought about it, but I was already edging away from that option, as I had talked with my mom about it and she had told me that no matter how hard I tried, once I saw my baby, there would be a mother baby bond that even if broken there would always be that 'what if' question. It wasn't that I didn't want to give a couple that couldn't have children themselves the most precious gift possible, but the thought of in 20 years having to explain to this complete stranger who had chased me up and claimed to be my child, why I had given them up.  
  
"Knock, knock". A head popped around my door.  
  
"Hey". I sat further up in my chair. "What's up"?  
  
"Just come to see what you're doing"? I held up my handful of leaflets. "Still not decided then"?  
  
"Why do things have to be so complicated, huh, Pace"?  
  
"It's only as complicated as you want to make it". He said very philosophical.  
  
"How'd you figure"?  
  
"Well, you know Adam would stand by you, he isn't the type to run away from this kind of thing, and I happen to know he feels the same way about you, as you do about him".  
  
"And how do I feel about him then"? I said, thinking I had stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"You like him Con's, you always have. You didn't notice it so much when you were dating Guy, but you know as well as I do, that you like him".  
  
"And since when did you become Dr Love"? I laughed.  
  
"Just think about it". He got up and left me to my thoughts.  
  
By the end of the week, my morning sickness still persisted, but not as bad as before. Pacey's words had been running through my mind continually and had a bit of an effect on me. I was closer to my decision than I had been when I first arrived but I still wasn't 100% sure. Both my parents had to work all week and couldn't get any time off to take me to the airport, so Pacey offered. Gaby was supposed to come, but she had been playing with her friends, so we had left her friends mom child minding her. I didn't have to wait long until my flight was called. Pacey walked me all the way to the gate. It was hard to believe that no less than 5 years ago, that we would never have been this close.  
  
"Pace, what can I say"? I turned to say goodbye.  
  
"Don't mention it. Don't forget to let mom know you got home safe". He told me, though I was aware that, that statement was mainly for his benefit.  
  
"I will. Try not to break too many hearts will ya". I pulled him into a hug.  
  
"I'll try, but I might not be successful". He laughed.  
  
"Thanks for everything Pace". I finally let go, and turned to walk away.  
  
"I'm only a phone call away". He kept hold of my hand. I nodded as we finally let go of each other.  
  
Before I knew it, the plane had landed in Arizona. I was a little nervous to be honest, probably because I had a lot of explaining to do. Outside the airport, I flagged a taxi down and headed straight back home. I can't tell you what was running through my mind, as I wasn't too sure myself. I was paying that little attention, that the cab driver had to tell me loudly the cost of the journey. I fumbled getting the money out and climbed out speedily. Taking a heavy breath, I headed inside, it took an even bigger breath for me to enter my apartment, thinking that everyone was going to be waiting on the other side of the door.  
  
"Hey, you're home". Julie said looking up from where she was packing some of her things into boxes.  
  
"Yeah". I said a little overwhelmed that not everyone was there, it was just her.  
  
"So have you decided yet"? She asked climbing up from her knelt position.  
  
"Not really". I replied.  
  
"Oh, hey Con's". Guy said casually emerging from Julie's room carrying a box.  
  
"Hey". I managed to mumble.  
  
"Oh, Connie, I know what this looks like, but I wasn't going to move out before you got back". Julie began panicking.  
  
"No, it's ok, I'm gonna go lay down for a bit". I headed for my room.  
  
I closed the door and dropped my bag and leaned up against my door. I could hear Guy whispering to Julie, asking her what the matter was. I couldn't really hear Julie's response clearly, but tears where already pouring down my cheeks. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I was really happy for Julie, but at the same time, I couldn't help but feel as though I was losing my best friend. I crept into my bed, where I curled up and cried a little more. A few minutes later, I heard the apartment door open and close, then a gentle knocking on my door. I began wiping the tears, furiously away from my face.  
  
"Come in". I said quietly, when I felt my tears were no longer visible.  
  
"Connie, what's wrong"? Julie asked gently, as she almost tip toed in.  
  
"Nothing, what makes you think that"?  
  
"You just seemed a little weird out there". She referred to the living room, it was then that she noticed my tear stained cheeks. "You've been crying".  
  
"No". I answered, plastering a smile on my face.  
  
"You have. Connie, is it because I'm moving, 'cause if it is, I won't". she told me.  
  
"I'm just being silly, that's all". I began crying again. "It's just that, I've got a million and one things going through my mind and it's just getting on top of me". I wept.  
  
"Come here". She said as she got on the bed next to me and held me tightly as I cried more.  
  
She must have sat there, holding me until I fell asleep, as the following morning, I was on my own and I could hear her singing gently.  
  
So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don 't own owt!  
  
PRECIOUSBABYBLUE : Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
xXxSARAHxXx : Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
KT : Hey! Yeah I know, I'd love a brother like him, replace my sister lol, no I love her really lol. I feel sorry for Connie too, but she'll get over it lol. I sound very comforting don't I lol? Right since you sang to me, I do believe I owe you one so – THANKS FOR THE TIMES YOU'VE GIVEN ME, THE MEMORIES ARE ALL IN MY MIND, AND NOW THAT WE'VE COME TO THE END OF OUR RAINBOW, THERE'S SOMETHING I MUST SAY OUT LOUD, YOU'RE ONCE, TWICE, THREE TIMES A LADY, YES, YOU'RE ONCE TWICE, THREE TIMES A LADY, AND I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU – Lionel Ritchie, Once, twice, three times a lady, ace song lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
DUCKS-GO-QUACK00 : I know I want a brother like Pacey. Tell you brothers have to be better than sisters lol. Nope, I'm not telling, that would be telling lol – obviously lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
ANNE918 : Hey! I know what you mean, I don't think my life has ever stopped being crazy lol, but as they say, it can only get better, or much worse lol. Arr *blushes* you think all my stories are awesome. I love your crystal ball lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I had yet to face the ducks, including Adam. The only people I had seen were Julie and Guy, both of whom had agreed not to say anything about my return until I was totally ready to answer their questions. Julie had told me when I had gotten up yesterday, that Guy knew about me being pregnant, which I accepted, she hadn't purposely told him. Today was the day that Julie was finally moving, I had mixed feelings for her, but I managed to keep them all to myself. Just as Guy took the last boxes down to his car, Julie took one last glance around the apartment.  
  
"Jule's don't cry, you'll set me off". I told her.  
  
"I can't help it". She wept. I hugged her tightly, before pushing her toward the door.  
  
"I expect an invite to the house warming". I joked. "I'll see you later".  
  
"Bye". She said, and then left.  
  
After I closed the door behind her, I turned back into my now lonely apartment. I knew this day would come, but I never thought it would be this soon. I wandered around, trying to think of something to do. Finally deciding what I was going to do, I picked the phone up and called the one person I needed to see.  
  
"Hi, It's me... Erm... I need to see you... Bye". The conversation was quick and over within seconds.  
  
Within 10 minutes, the intercom buzzed, instead of answering it, I just pushed the entrance button and opened the door ready.  
  
"Hey, welcome back". He said as soon as he saw me, and lifted me into a hug. I felt awkward and tense. "So what's up"? He asked letting go of me and closing the door.  
  
"I need to tell you something". I told him leading him to the living room and sitting on the sofa. He sat on the coffee table directly in front of me, a worried expression crossing his face.  
  
"What"? He asked impatiently.  
  
"The reason I went home, was because, I, I needed some space, some thinking time". I began.  
  
"You still feel weird about what happened between us don't you"?  
  
"It does have something to do with that night, but it's not because I feel weird, it's because"... I stuttered. "I'm pregnant". I finally managed to blurt out.  
  
"You're... You're". He stammered, wiping his chin, then getting up and pacing around the apartment, chuckling in an almost hysterical manner. I sat there, unsure of what to say or do. "You know, that's a good one, you almost had me there".  
  
"I'm not joking around Adam, do you see me laughing". I told him.  
  
"Of course you're joking, I know Charlie and the guys are hidden". He began looking in Julie's room, the bathroom, cupboards and even outside the apartment.  
  
"Still not laughing Adam. It isn't a joke, the only people that know about it, are Julie and Guy".  
  
"And what makes you so sure that it's mine". He was nearly hysterical.  
  
"You're right, it's not yours. I just wanted to pin it on you because I've slept with that many men, I don't know who the real father is". I snapped. "There you go, you're off the God damn hook". I grabbed my jacket and stormed out. Why the hell I was storming out, was beyond me, but all I knew was I had to get away from him before I said something I would regret.  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
"Just great Banks, Just fan bloody tastic". I paced back and forth in Connie's apartment, before deciding to go after her. I got outside and there wasn't a sign of her. I ran to the end of the street, still nothing, I tried the other end, not so much as a trace of her. Then it hit me, shed' have gone to Julie and Guy's. I ran all the way there, I quickly rang the bell and awaited the door opening. Julie opened it, revealing her and Guy unpacking her things.  
  
"Is Connie here"? I went in.  
  
"No, why? What's wrong"? Julie asked.  
  
"She's just told me that she's pregnant, and I didn't handle it too well". I panted.  
  
"Exactly what did you say"? Guy stood up and made his way over to us.  
  
"I asked her who the father was, then she stormed out".  
  
"You idiot". Julie said angrily.  
  
"I know, feel free to gob at me later, can you just please help me find her".  
  
"Come on". Guy said grabbing his jacket. "Julie, wait here, she might end up here". He told her, giving her a quick kiss then run out by my side. "You've done some stupid things in your time Banks, but this has to got to the stupidest". He told me as we drove around town.  
  
"I know, I know. But what would you do if the girl of your dreams, after a one night stand told you she was pregnant. I panicked, I did what any normal guy in my position do". I argued my point.  
  
"What did you just say"? He looked at me quickly before putting his attention back on the road. "You like Connie, as in more than a friend? Since when"?  
  
"Since always". Thankfully I was interrupted by my phone ringing. "Hello... No, not yet... ok, we'll go there now". I hung up. "That was Julie, she said we've to try the hospital". I relayed information to him.  
  
"Why the hospital"?  
  
"She might have gone for an abortion".  
  
"Surely things weren't that bad". He seemed shocked.  
  
"No, but apparently she was undecided whether to keep it or abort it, I might have just pushed her to her decision".  
  
We both dashed into the hospital, where the main receptionist gave us directions to the pregnancy clinic. When we arrived in the clinic, there was no immediate sign of her, so I went and asked the receptionist if she had checked in, she was very hesitant at first, until I told her I was the father, and it was only then that she told me that she hadn't. Not really knowing where to look next, we drove the long way back to Julie and Guy's.  
  
"Any luck"? Julie asked as soon as we stepped through the door. Guy shook his head. "What now"?  
  
"She'll go home eventually, she's just letting off steam. One of us can go and check her place in a bit, and if she hasn't gone home before tonight, we'll call the others and start looking again". Guy said sensibly.  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I walked briskly around town, I needed to let off steam, before heading back home to face Adam. I wasn't particularly mad, I was upset, that he would even think that I would tell him he was the father, if he wasn't. I know, I can't really blame him for his reaction, but at the time, I knew if I didn't get out of there, I would say something I'd really regret later. The situation was like a red rag to a bull. Now I know what you're all thinking, you think I'm gonna dash over to the clinic and have an abortion, but I'm not that stupid, I might make rash decisions but never that rash. I wandered around town, mulling thoughts over in my head, trying to determine whether of not I was ready to head on back. Deciding I wasn't I continued walking around, well that was until it started raining. I'd have been quite happy walking around in it, as it wasn't particularly cold, but as I walked passed this small bar, I felt it calling out to me, and as you do, I went in and ordered myself a drink, and then another. Upon ordering my 3rd drink, this guy sat next to me, and ordered a drink for himself and paid for my drink as well as his own, before I had the chance to argue about it.  
  
"Thanks". I mumbled.  
  
"So, tell me, what a pretty young lady like yourself is doing here all alone"? What a corny pick up line if ever I heard one.  
  
"Waiting for my boyfriend". I replied. Ok, ok, I know it's a lie, but I was hoping it might make him back off.  
  
"Mind if I wait with you"?  
  
"Sure". I answered. Well I couldn't exactly say no could I, the man had just bought me a drink.  
  
Eventually, we began having a chat, and somewhere around my 5th or 6th drink, I told him the truth about the boyfriend bit, then getting a little carried away with myself told him the whole story about me being pregnant and my row with Adam. I strangely found myself trusting this guy, as he told me that his wife got pregnant and told him it was his, but after the baby was born, he was really ill and blood tests had to be done and he found out the baby wasn't his. I was now past the point of being able to tell whether this was a lie or not, but I still continued talking to him.  
  
OHH What do you thinks gonna happen? PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I don't own OWT!!!!  
  
RIGHT SINCE I'M IN AN EXTRODINARILY GOOD MOOD, I'VE DECIDED TO UPDATE. YOU ARE ALL VERY LUCKY!!!! LOL  
  
ANNE918 : Hey up! The point was, Connie wasn't thinking, but I'm sure you'll be able to find it in your heart to forgive her lol. I don't think Adam was thinking either, but I don't think I would be, if someone told me that I'd got them pregnant(probably due to the fact that I couldn't but). You'll just have to see whether they get together won't ya lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
DUCKS-GO-QUACK00 : There isn't really much mystery in the mystery guy, he's just a simple Joe Bloggs who just happened to be hanging around lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
PERCIOUSBABYBLUE : They are all questions you'll have to wait to be answered I'm afraid lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
Julie had just gone to check Connie's place, there hadn't been much debate about who should go, as I wasn't sure whether she'd let me in, and Guy wasn't sure whether she'd want to talk to him, so Julie was the only person that could go. Julie had given me a lecture about everything and trust me when I say, I couldn't have felt more guilty.  
  
"Nothing". Julie came in and immediately took her rain coat off.  
  
"Ok, let's call the others". Guy said. He was the calmest out of all three of us, so he did the calling.  
  
Within 15 minutes, all the ducks had arrived, all thinking that this was a house warming party. I just stood there like a wet leper, whilst Julie and Guy tried to begin explaining things. But as soon as they got passed the part where they told them that Connie was back, the room was in uproar.  
  
"Look, she didn't want to tell you that she was back because of this". Julie shouted over the noise. "She didn't want this, and wasn't ready to answer all your questions".  
  
"What Julie's trying to say, is that Connie went away to clear her head, because she's pregnant". I blurted out.  
  
"Yeah, very funny Banks". Portman chuckled.  
  
"He's telling the truth". Guy told them.  
  
"WHAT"! Charlie's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Whose the slime ball that's the father"? Russ asked angrily.  
  
"Yeah, when we've finished with him, he won't have to worry about getting girls pregnant". Portman thumped his fists together. Both Guy and Julie looked at me, then the others did, expecting me to answer them.  
  
"Erm, you're looking at him". I almost whispered.  
  
"Hold it"! Charlie said, silencing the room. "You, you're being serious"? He asked. I nodded in reply. "How? I mean when"?  
  
"About 2 months ago, when we met her after her blind date".  
  
"You've known all this time and you didn't tell us"? Averman pretended to act hurt.  
  
"No, she told me this afternoon. I didn't exactly handle it very well, she walked out and we haven't been able to find her since". I explained.  
  
"Exactly what did you say to upset her"? Ken asked.  
  
"We haven't got time for that at the moment. We just need to find her". Julie told them getting me off the hook.  
  
We separated into 4 groups, I went with Averman and Charlie, Julie, Guy and Luis went together, Goldberg, Dwayne and Russ went off together leaving Fulton, Portman and Kenny. We each had separate destinations and different places to check. Our first place was the college dorms, to make sure she wasn't sat outside any of our doors.  
  
"C'mon Banks, what did you say to make her walk out"? Charlie asked as we drove over to the college campus.  
  
"Something along the lines of who the father was". I admitted.  
  
"You didn't"? Averman asked. I nodded.  
  
"Why the hell did you say that"? Charlie continued probing.  
  
"I don't know, try and see it from my point though, how would you feel if Holly turned round to you after a one night stand over a month ago, and told you she was pregnant".  
  
"Ok I see where you're coming from". Charlie agreed.  
  
GOLDBERG, DWAYNE & RUSS  
  
"I wonder what Adam said to make Connie walk out"? Goldberg said.  
  
"I bet he told her he wanted her to have an abortion"? Russ suggested.  
  
"Yall, Adam isn't like that". Dwayne told them both.  
  
"True, true Cowboy. But he must have said something". Russ replied.  
  
"Maybe he didn't say anything, that might have got her mad". Dwayne said innocently.  
  
"We're talking about Con's here Cowboy". Goldberg answered.  
  
JULIE, GUY AND LUIS  
  
"Man, Adam must really have pissed Connie off to make her do this". Luis commented.  
  
"They'll sort it out eventually". Guy responded, not willing to give any details away.  
  
"Who would have thought, Connie and Adam, I'd have never thought of those two together". Luis said again. He was the type who talked and talked.  
  
"Well, people grow and change". Guy answered calmly.  
  
"Let's check here". Julie said suddenly, pointing to a diner similar to Mickey's.  
  
PORTMAN, FULTON AND KEN  
  
"So what do you reckon Adam said to Connie"? Portman asked Fulton and Ken.  
  
"I think he told her he didn't want anything to do with the baby". Ken said.  
  
"No, I think she went off at him. Adam wouldn't be out looking for her now if he had said that". Portman answered.  
  
"Guilty conscience. Why would she go off at him"? Ken argued back.  
  
"Well, he's made no secret of how he reacted. He said he didn't take it too well, Connie might have jumped the gun, you know how she gets". Portman replied.  
  
"No, no, you're wrong". Ken retorted.  
  
"You're the one that's wrong little bash". Portman smiled, thinking how innocent his friend was. "Fult, what do you think"?  
  
"I think you both sound like bickering old Grandma's, who need to start concentrating on finding her, instead of talking about her". Fulton replied.  
  
"Sorry Fulton". Ken apologised immediately.  
  
"Yeah, sorry Fult". Portman.  
  
"C'mon let's keep looking". He said as they carried on walking around town.  
  
FULTON'S P.O.V  
  
I had been walking around town for nearly an hour now, it was about 8.30, and with every second, I was getting that little bit more worried about her. Connie was the very first girl that I had become friends with and after 10 years of friendship, she had become much more than a friend, she was my little sister. I knew all the ducks felt more protective over her, mainly because Julie had Guy, and Connie was the baby of the group. We had seen a few look-a-likes but not the real Connie. I was just about to give up hope, when passing a club exit, I heard laughter. I turned to see who it was coming from, and much to my relief it was her.  
  
"CONNIE". I yelled as all 3 of us dashed over to her. She was visibly drunk, and lolling on this sleazy looking guy.  
  
"Oh, hey guys". She slurred.  
  
"C'mon let's get you home". Ken stepped forward to take her from the guy. He got hold of one of her arms, but the guy wouldn't let go of her other arm.  
  
"She's coming with me". He argued and punched Ken. The punch came out of nowhere.  
  
This got Portman's back up, and he retaliated by punching the guy back, I caught Connie and she lolled on me. The guy hadn't stood a chance against Portman and after the first punch the bouncer of the club had separated them. Portman and Ken walked next to us as we made our way to Ken's car. I pushed Connie into the back seat and followed her, immediately on me climbing in, she leant on me.  
  
"Hi Fult". She slurred. "I love you, you know". It was funny in a way, she was always like this when she was drunk.  
  
"I love you too". I smiled at her.  
  
"I love Kenny and Port, too". She told me.  
  
"They love you too". I answered her.  
  
"Hey Fult... Guess what"? She whispered.  
  
"What"? I whispered back.  
  
"I'm pregnant". She whispered again.  
  
"No way". I played along.  
  
"WAY". She screeched as we pulled up outside her place.  
  
"Come on". I helped her climb out.  
  
"Everyone's on their way back here". Ken told me, as we each helped Connie upstairs.  
  
When we got to her floor, some of the ducks were already waiting. Charlie, Averman and Adam all helped us get her inside, I was slightly expecting her to go off on one toward Adam, but she didn't. I continued holding her up with one arm and Charlie now had the other. She tripped a little but we held her steady.  
  
"You ok"? She turned to Charlie after she had recovered from her trip.  
  
"I'm fine, you". Charlie laughed.  
  
"I'm brilliant". She giggled, shrugging us off and heading to the refrigerator.  
  
"Where did you find her"? Adam asked us whilst she shuffled through the contents of the fridge.  
  
"She was coming out of this club down town". Portman replied.  
  
"Yeah, I met this really cool guy". She poked her head above the door.  
  
"He was a complete sleaze". I whispered. Just then Julie barged through the door, with Guy and Luis right behind her.  
  
"Where the hell have you been"? Julie dashed over to Connie  
  
"Oh hey Jules. What you doing here? I thought you'd moved out"? Connie told her. Julie looked directly at us.  
  
"Drunk". I motioned silently with my lips and acting as though I was drinking a can of beer. She nodded.  
  
Eventually, Julie managed to get Connie to go to bed and sleep off the alcohol. I don't think any of us settled until that point, and even then I worried that she might start throwing up in the middle of the night and choke on it. Once I had voiced these concerns, we all decided to stay the night and in turn sit awake in her room and watch her like a hawk.  
  
So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I don't own a THING!!!  
  
KT : Don't worry about it, I was pretty sure you reviewed chappie 7 too, oh well. Yeah she is, but you gotta let her off, Adam just accused her of sleeping around lol. I promise she won't be an idiot no more, I'll have a stern talking with her lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
STACEY : You get carried away, You ought to see me lol. I know, I want a Fulton, but I want an Adam more lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
INEEDDUCKS : Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
GINA : Isn't there a song called that lol? Pretty sure lol. Aww aren't you sweet, I know, I love Connie drunk, she reminds me a little of me when I'm just a little gone. My nans worse, at my 18th she'd only sniffed the lambrini and she was pole dancing around the tent pole, not exactly a pretty site, especially it being my nan lol – just a bit of useful info for you lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
HOTASHELL : Oww I hope you had a good hol, I'm in desperate need of one lol. Glad you enjoyed that last chapter, anyways, thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
I sat awake all night, thinking about what I was going to say to Connie in the morning. When it turned about 8am, most of the ducks were awake and by 8.30 they all left, knowing I would be wanting to talk to Connie alone. I couldn't miss the warning look Julie gave me though. I sat thinking my words through carefully, when I heard Connie open her door and stumble sleepily out. There were no words spoken between us, as she headed straight for the fridge. Within seconds though, she was dashing toward the bathroom. I got up and followed her, grabbing a bottle of water on the way. I knocked gently, but just loud enough for her to hear over her being sick. When I was sure she wasn't throwing up, I entered slowly, to see her sat on the floor, leaning against the wall next to the toilet bowl.  
  
"Here". I offered her the water.  
  
"Thanks". She took the water and gently sipped it.  
  
After a few minutes, she leant forward and threw up again, not exactly the best sight in the morning, but I sat there with her until she had finished. When she was sure she had finished, she began climbing to her feet, of which I helped her.  
  
"Lay down on the sofa". I told her, heading to the sink to wet a flannel. "Here put this on your head". I ordered as I leant over the back of the sofa, gazing down at her.  
  
"I wish I could decide whether this was morning sickness or a hangover". She answered.  
  
"Probably a bit of both". I answered.  
  
I knew now wasn't the time to talk about yesterday with her, so I just sat in a chair, watching her as she dropped the flannel over her eyes and continued sipping at her water. For the first time I noticed the pregnant woman's glow she had, that all pregnant women were supposed to have, and after about an hour or so, of just sitting there, staring at the girl of my dreams and my unborn baby, Connie sat up and took the flannel away from her face.  
  
"Connie, I'm sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't have said the things I did". I apologised before she had the chance.  
  
"I'm sorry too, I probably didn't break the news very well, and I shouldn't have lost my temper with you and stormed out".  
  
"But you had the right to get mad with me, I insinuated that you made a habit of having one night stands".  
  
"You reacted the way any sane man would have". She told me  
  
"Anyway. Are you keeping it"? I asked the question that had been nagging at the back of my mind.  
  
"WE haven't decided yet". She replied.  
  
"I just want you to know, that whatever WE decide, I'm with you every step of the way". And I truthfully meant every word.  
  
"Thanks". She dove forward and hugged me tightly. A little shocked at first, I soon melted into the hug and savoured every second.  
  
"I mean it, whatever you need, I'm there". I told her, still holding her close.  
  
"Well, actually, I have my first scan this afternoon". She began.  
  
"What time"?  
  
"About 2".  
  
I felt happier, knowing that we had sorted everything from yesterday out. Now secretly and I wasn't about to admit this to Connie, but secretly, I wanted her to keep the baby. Not for me, but for us. I liked the idea of being a dad, wanting to give my child, what my father had never given to me. I was determined to be there, for everything, first steps, first words, starting school, school activities, parent days, graduation, college. It rather excited me just the thought. I shook the thoughts out of my head, before telling Connie that I was just popping home to get changed, and that I'd pick her up about 1.  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
Thankfully, I managed to sort everything out with Adam, and just like Pacey had told me, once I had talked to Adam, I would feel so much more better about everything. He had made everything seem easy, and there was no awkwardness between us. Just after talking with him, I was pretty sure that I wanted to keep the baby, I think I always had, but I didn't want to sign my life away if Adam wasn't willing to hang around, but then again that was another thing, I suppose deep down I knew he wouldn't just turn his back on me. After hugging me and telling me he'd be there no matter what, he left to get showered and changed, before he would return to take me to the clinic for my first scan. Bang on 1'o clock, Adam walked through the door. I grabbed my purse and walked down to his car with him. There wasn't much said between us the whole way there, but then again there wasn't much to stay. When we got there, I booked myself in and took the seat next to Adam.  
  
"You nervous"? He asked me after a few minutes.  
  
"A little, you"? I replied, looking at him.  
  
"Nah, I'm cool, calm and collected". He smiled at me jokingly.  
  
"Who you trying to persuade there". I laughed a little.  
  
"Miss Moreau". A nurse called my name, cutting short our conversation.  
  
"That's us". I grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him in the direction of the nurse.  
  
I was handed a night gown type thing and pointed into a small cubical where I could change. Once donned in this pink, cotton, knee length gown, I reappeared and sat on the bed/seat where the nurse told me. It was rather comfy to say the least. The nurse left us, telling us the doctor would be in, in a few moments.  
  
"My, my, Miss Moreau, you look absolutely stunning in that gown". Adam joked, sitting on a stool next to me.  
  
"You think. See I wasn't so sure". I laughed.  
  
"Oh yes, the length really flatters your feet and the colour, well it certainly is a colour that suites you".  
  
"Remind me next time I go shopping, to take you. You certainly know about women's fashion". I cracked up laughing.  
  
"Ok, just don't spread the news, every girl will be wanting me for my fashion sense". He put a serious face on.  
  
"And here I was thinking that they just wanted you for your body".  
  
"Well that too". I felt totally at ease with him, he had this amazing way of taking my mind away from other things.  
  
"Good afternoon, I'm nurse Taylor". A female nurse walked in and shook both of our hands.  
  
She wasted no time and began playing around with the computer thing that she used. I laid there only half aware that I was grasping Adam's hand tightly.  
  
"And here is your baby". The nurse told us, pointing out a small shape no bigger than a small apple. "I'll leave you alone for a few moments". She told us getting up and exiting.  
  
"Adam, look, that's our baby". I whispered, tears entering my eyes.  
  
"I know, something isn't it".  
  
We must have been sat there a good few minutes, just staring at this apple shape. If I hadn't been sure before, I certainly was now. The nurse reappeared and printed us a photo off, then began explaining that I was nearly 2 months pregnant. Then how much time I had before any decision of terminations had to be made. She gave me packs upon packs of all the information I would need, before allowing me to get changed back into my own clothes. We walked out side by side, both trying to process the information being thrown at us.  
  
"Adam"... I began.  
  
HAHAHA I'm gonna leave this chapter here, 'cause I'm so cruel and love tormenting you lol. Anyways PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing!!!!  
  
xXxSARAHxXx : Glad you liked it. Thanksfor your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
STACEY : Yep, I think you got it in 1, I love cliff hangers – well writing them anyway lol. Sorry I can't really help you find a coach for you to row with, 'cause I don't know any lol. Yeah, you do get a little carried away, but I wouldn't have you any different lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DERS!!!!  
  
KT : Hey up! Glad to know exactly what you want lol. I'll see what I can do, but you know how stubborn Connie is and well Adam, will do anything for me, but it's Connie you know lol. Oh I know I love that song, my mom is a Queen fan, and I admit I am too, but that song really is one of the greats. Ok, since you sang to me, I think it's only fair that I sing to you so – IT'S A KINDA MAGIC, IT'S A KINDA MAGIC, A KINDA MAGIC, ONE DREAM, ONE PRIZE, ONE GOAL, ONE GOLDEN GLANCE OF WHAT SHOULD BE, IT'S A KINDA MAGIC, ONE SHAFT OF LIGHT THAT SHOWS THE WAY, NO MORTAL MAN CAN WIN THIS DAY, IT'S A KINDA MAGIC - I love that song. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
HOTASHELL99 : Don't you just want an Adam for yourself lol. I do lol. I think those two were meant to be lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
SHADOW EYES : Ohhh, a new reviewer, HEY! Lol. I'm glad you like it. Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
"Adam"... I touched his hand gently, causing him to turn towards me. "I... I need to know how you... you feel about all this". I stuttered out. "I know this a lot to take in, in less than 2 days, but I really wanna know how you feel about everything. See I don't want to go through this on my own, but I don't want that to make you feel pressured into saying you'll be there". I babbled.  
  
"Con's, if you were to say you wanted an abortion, I'd stand by you, because we both need to be 100% sure. Truthfully, when I was watching you earlier, I was thinking about all the great sides of being a dad was, and if you want this baby, I want to be as involved as you want me to be".  
  
"So we're gonna have this baby"? I asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna have this baby". He replied.  
  
The next hard bit, was breaking the news to everyone, but first, I was aware that I needed to make a few apologies to everyone, for causing the trouble I had yesterday. We headed straight for Julie and Guy's place, hoping that most of the ducks would be there. I wasn't aware at the time, but I later realised that I had barely let go of Adam's hand since outside the clinic and only briefly let go whilst he was driving. When we got outside Julie and Guy's building, I pulled him back gently, before leaning up on my tip toes and planting a gentle kiss on his cheek.  
  
"What was that for"? He asked quizzically.  
  
"For being you". I answered simply before pulling him inside.  
  
Before walking into the apartment, I took in a huge breath, readying myself for any reaction they might have. I kinda guessed that they knew I was pregnant because of last night, but I knew I had some explaining to do.  
  
"Hey guys". I said as I walked in with Adam close behind, I headed to the front of the room so that I could see everyone clearly. "I know I owe you all a thousand apologies for everything just recently"... I began.  
  
"Don't be stupid Con's, we're just happy that you're ok". Portman told me, I know your shocked, but as he had grown older, Portman had really matured.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry anyway". I told them all.  
  
"Have you two sorted everything out"? Charlie asked.  
  
"Yeah, we all know you're pregnant Con's, so are you gonna keep it"? Russ asked.  
  
"Yeah wev'e sorted everything out, and yeah we're keeping the baby". Adam told them with a huge smile crossing his face.  
  
"REALLY"? Julie almost screamed, before running over to me and crushing me in a hug.  
  
The whole room went into uproar, and I'm very happy to say, that they were all overjoyed at the prospect at becoming Aunt and Uncles. From that moment on, everyone fussed over me as though I was exactly 9 months pregnant, not the 2 months that I really am.  
  
A few weeks later, I had come to terms with the fact that even though I was having Adam's child, there was no way, that there was going to an 'us'. Adam had already been out on another date, and although to his face I acted as though I was happy for him, but deep inside, my heart was in agony. So with the fact that I had to get on with my life, stuck in my head, I set about doing exactly that. I talked with Julie about it, and she agreed that I still needed to get on with my life, and as usual organised a blind date. So here I am, dressing in my most slimming outfit and applying a little light make up, as well as trying to see the good side to all this. Everything seemed to be going to plan, well that was until Adam popped round, expecting me to be staying in again.  
  
"Hi, thought you could use some"... He stopped dead on seeing me dressed up.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't tonight". I felt guilty, and wanted desperately to stay with him, but there was like a little voice inside telling me that as soon as he had another date, he'd drop me like a bad habit.  
  
"Where, where you going"? He asked, and I could hear the disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to dinner with Gary Clow, one of Julie's friends". I answered casually.  
  
"Well have a nice time". He exited, leaving me to continue getting ready.  
  
Throughout dinner, my mind rarely left Adam, I was angry at myself for letting thoughts of him control me. He was getting on with his life, dating other people, so just because I was carrying his baby, didn't mean that I could'nt continue with my life. Then I realised, that my date knew nothing about my pregnancy, and although he probably wouldn't be able to tell or anything, I thought it only right to tell him before someone else did.  
  
"Um, Gary. I think there's something you should know. It's only fair that I tell you, because I don't want to lead you on or anything".  
  
"Ok". He eyed me suspiciously.  
  
"I'm 2 months pregnant". I told him honestly.  
  
"Hum, Julie didn't tell me that".  
  
"She probably thought it best not to". I answered.  
  
"Ok. Ok, I'm gonna leave now". He stood up and left.  
  
Well, I suppose I've had better dates, but it was a lot less awkward now, than it would have been had we been on a few more dates before telling him. I went to the bar and asked for our bill only to find that he had in fact paid it. I began walking home, mulling over the thoughts, that another part of my life was about to change. Even if I did find a nice guy before my pregnancy started showing, who was going to say that they'd stick around once he found out, and once I did start showing, not many guys would look at me twice. Then after the baby, not many guys would want to date someone with a kid. My thoiughts worried me slightly, and I found myself slipping into depression.  
  
When I got home, I changed into some sweats and grabbed all the junk food I could find, and settled down on the sofa for yet, another evening with the TV. I stuffed my face full of crap, before falling asleep, still sat directly in front of the TV set and didn't awake till the following morning, when Julie, Guy, Portman, Fulton, Russ, Goldberg and Averman came round.  
  
"Looks like someone had a good night". Averman joked, pointing to the wrappers and empty ice cream tubs.  
  
"Ice cream, chocolate, chips... What's wrong"? Julie watched as I began tidying up.  
  
"Nothing, why should there be anything wrong"? I stood up, placing all the rubbish in the bin.  
  
"Because, you only eat all three of those, when you're comfort eating". She pointed out. "Did the date not go well"? She really hit the nail on the head there.  
  
"You could say that". I replied in a lighter note than I felt.  
  
"What happened"? She said sympathetically.  
  
"Let's just say another part of my life is officially over for a while". I told them. "I told Gary I was pregnant, and God did he run". I chuckled a bit.  
  
"Oh Con's I'm sorry". Julie stepped closer to me.  
  
"No, it's ok. It was bound to happen sooner or later".  
  
The ducks hung around for a while, until my mom called and I ended up having an hour conversation with her, about well everything. She sounded relieved though when I told her that I was going to keep the baby and Adam had promised to stick around. But then again, I think she had always known that too. My only wish was that I was going to be just as good a mom as she was. After talking with her, I went downstairs to collect my mail. When I got back upstairs, I leafed through it, to find nothing else but bills. Then it hit me, how was I going to pay for everything, sure I had a job at the moment, but where was the money going to come from once I'd had the baby. The thoughts were scary, and I thought my biggest problem was being alone.  
  
So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Don't own anything so can't sue lol.  
  
GINA : Hey chick! Oh I keep on at them both, but you know what stars are like to work with. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
xXxSARAHxXx : Oh stop you're making me blush lol. Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
KTBEANZ : Hey! Yeah it is a shame, but hey, that's life lol. You know even though they ain't gonna be together, it don't mean they ain't gonna be happy. It's almost like living a double life in a way lol. Right for my song – I KNEW WHEN I FIRST MET YOU, WELL I THOUGHT IT QUITE FUNNY, YOUR EYES WERE SO DAMN BLUE, YOUR SMILE WAS A JOKE, YOUR STYLE WAS MONEY, SO WHAT DOES IT ALL MEAN, TO FIND SOMEONE THAT MAKES YOU CRY INSIDE, SHES GOT THE PLAYERS ON HER TEAM, HOW COULD I SMILE WHEN ALL SHE DID WAS SAY 'HI' – So what does it all mean by Average Jo, Shane West is in that band, and God is he hot, I love him in 'a walk to remember', that film is ace and I highly recommend it if you haven't seen it lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
SHADOW EYES : Glad your enjoying it. Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
DUCKS-GO-QUACK00 : Hey. I'm glad you've found your Pacey lol. Bet if anyone's reading this, they're so confused lol, not that they should be reading it, but you do get those really nosy people lol. Hope you find a Fulton real soon lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
KATE : Hey new reviewer. Hello there lol. I'm glad you like my stories lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
Wow, was my life complicated or was my life complicated. First I get one of my bestest friends and the love of my life pregnant, then we decide to keep the baby and just when I think things are getting back on track, my baby's mother is going out on a date. I hated to admit it, but I was jealous, and annoyed with myself, it should be me, or so I thought. I left Connie, to finish getting ready alone, but mainly so that I didn't destroy her first night out in over a month. I could tell she was looking forward to it, as she had a huge smile plastered on her face, well that was until I walked in.  
  
I headed to the dorms, hoping I could catch one of the guys. As luck would have it, I caught Fulton. We'd always gotten on pretty well, in fact he had been the 2nd person to accept me as a duck, the 1st being Charlie.  
  
"Hey man, what's eating ya"? He asked.  
  
"Huh"? I replied.  
  
"Please tell me you haven't put your foot in it with Connie again"?  
  
"What. No, she's out on a date". I answered sitting down on one of the beds, pretending to become instantly interested in what was on the TV.  
  
"And your jealous because"...  
  
"I'm not jealous". I answered.  
  
"Yeah, right. So you've come round here to just watch TV". He replied. "Look, you don't fool me Banks, I've known for ages that you like Connie".  
  
"I do not like Connie". I argued.  
  
"So why you round here moping then"? He insisted.  
  
"Ok, maybe I do like Connie". I admitted.  
  
"No shit Sherlock".  
  
"But nothing can happen".  
  
"And why not? She's carrying your kid for Christ sake".  
  
"What difference does that make? She obviously doesn't want to be with me, 'cause otherwise, why would she have gone out on a date"?  
  
"Have you ever thought, she's only going out on a date, because, you went out on one the other night. She just wants to get her life back, she wasn't gonna wait for you, forever you know".  
  
"What, she was waiting for me"?  
  
"To say you're an A student, you can't see the obvious can ya". He chuckled.  
  
"Well, if she likes me, then why didn't she tell me"? I was confused and a little embarrassed.  
  
"Do I have to spell everything out for you". Fulton sighed. "Connie's pregnant right, she's got a lot more on her mind at the moment, and after seeing you go out on a date the other night, she probably doesn't want to risk the steady friendship or whatever you wanna call it, that you've got. Plus she probably hasn't realized you feel this way about her".  
  
"Thanks Fulton". I got up, slapped his shoulder and dashed out of the room.  
  
I wanted to find something that said 'I love you', I'm not sure that my actions were actually registering with my brain, but never the less I wandered around the town, looking for something to catch my eye. Well something, or rather someone, caught my eye. It was Connie's date, Gary Clow. I knew he didn't know me well enough to know that I knew Connie, but he knew I played hockey and we a had a few classes together, so I headed over to him.  
  
"Hey Gary".  
  
"Oh hey Banks". He greeted me.  
  
"What you doing here"? I acted dumb.  
  
"Just on my way home from a date". He replied.  
  
"Bit early to end a date". I pretended to look at my watch.  
  
"Yeah well, the chick I went out with, well she's up the duff". He began chuckling. "Some girls just can't say no, you know what I mean". He laughed a bit more, I pretended to join in, before suddenly stopping, then swinging a mean left hook at him. He fell to the floor and looked at me shocked.  
  
"That 'chick' is my best friend. And if I EVER hear you talking like that about her again, you'll wished you'd never been born. Capesh". I walked away from him.  
  
Upon hearing what he had said, my first instinct was to run around there to comfort her, but there was like a little voice in my head that told me not to. She probably wanted to be on her own anyway. The following morning, I wanted to go around, but I had to go into work, and I'd been skiving a lot lately, to sort everything out with Connie. I really needed this job, so I made the conscious decision to go over straight after work. I worked my fingers to the bone all morning, just trying to get Connie off my mind. As soon as I had finished work, I dashed straight round there, hoping that the others weren't there, so I could have the chance to talk to her alone. God must have really loved me that day, as when I arrived, there was no-one but me and Connie.  
  
I knocked gently and walked in, to find her sat with her back toward me, leant over a table full of papers and a calculator. She was doing some sort of sums, and dabbing away at the keys on the calculator like a mad woman. Her whole posture got me worried from minute one, she looked tense and annoyed.  
  
"Hey, what's up"? I asked sitting beside her.  
  
"Nothing". She replied, not even looking at me.  
  
"Doesn't look like anything to me". I smiled, my funniest looking smile, trying to get her to smile instead of that frown.  
  
"Adam, have you come for a particular reason, or just to annoy me". She snapped suddenly. "I'm sorry, she said immediately.  
  
"What's wrong Con's"? I asked once more.  
  
"Nothing I can't sort out". She answered, a lot more calmly.  
  
"Connie, don't shut me out". I pulled a few sheets of paper away from her, revealing bills.  
  
"Ok, I'm just sorting through my finances". She replied.  
  
"And"? I knew there was more to it.  
  
"Well, now that Julie's gone, I have to pay more, I was just figuring out, how much more". She replied vaguely.  
  
"Why didn't' you tell me you were struggling"?  
  
"I'm not". She answered, taking all the sheets and putting them away, probably until I had gone. "Anyway, what are you doing here"?  
  
"Just thought I'd pop in. Anyway, how did your date go last night"? I already knew it hadn't gone very well, but I didn't want her to know that.  
  
"I've had better". Was her answer.  
  
"Why"?  
  
"Well, I kinda figured out that not all guys are going to be accepting of me being pregnant".  
  
"Let me guess. You told him you were pregnant, he freaked out and the date ended there".  
  
"My turn. Let me guess, you saw Gary"? She had seen through my whole act.  
  
"Yeah, I saw him last night. He didn't know I knew you, and he started telling me about the date".  
  
"You didn't tell him you were the father did you"?  
  
"No". I answered simply.  
  
"What did you do"? She asked suspiciously.  
  
"What makes you think I did anything"? I asked innocently.  
  
"I can tell by the look in your eye".  
  
"Ok, my fist may have accidentally collided with his face".  
  
"ADAM". She whined.  
  
"What, I wasn't gonna let him get away with saying what he did". I immediately regretted my choice of words. Now she'd want to know what he said.  
  
"You're gonna have to get used to it, there's gonna be talk Adam, we won't get away from it".  
  
"I know, but he just got to me".  
  
Our conversation ended there, I knew there was something else bothering her, but the more I questioned, the more she tried to hide it, so I decided to stay quiet for a while and hoped that she would come to me, and if not, Id' find out someway, what she was hiding. Well as it turns out, I wasn't going to have to wait too much longer, and it was something that was going to change both of our lives.  
  
So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I don't own owt!!!!  
  
PRECIOUSBABYBLUE : Ahh that would be telling lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
KTBEANZ : Hey! Sorry if I confused you, but you see, just because they secretly love each other, don't really mean that they are gonna get together does it lol. Right, about it being sad, it really depends on how you look at it. I'm not giving anything away really am I lol. Anyways about a song, lets see, oh I know - **_Oh, when the sun beats down and burns the tar up on the roof, And your shoes get so hot you wish your tired feet were fire-proof, Under the boardwalk, down by the sea, yeah, On a blanket with my baby is where I'll be, (Under the boardwalk) out of the sun, (Under the boardwalk) we'll be havin' some fun, (Under the boardwalk) people walking above, (Under the boardwalk) we'll be falling in love, Under the board-walk (board-walk!)_** – Under the boardwalk by the drifters. Ace song. Anyways, thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
SARAH : Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
SHADOW EYES : Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
DUCKS-GO-QUACK00 : Yay, you have your Fulton and Pacey, personally I'd rather find my Adam, but not all things can happen lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
ANNE918 : Ohh, I'm so glad you liked it – oh I sound like one of those posh women after a little tea party lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I started putting a few more hours in at work, trying to earn just enough to scrape by. It had gotten to the point, where I used as little a water, heating, electricity and phone as possible. At night, I spent my time, sat in semi darkness, with just the little bit of light from the street lamp, shining through my window, instead of having long soaks in the bath and shower, I began having quick, straight to the point showers, and as for the phone, well I simply only accepted incoming calls, whenever I wanted to talk to my mom, I sent her an email via Pacey, with some stupid excuse that I had been too busy to call or something like that. However when the ducks came around, I tried acting as normal as possible, making excuses such as I hadn't had chance to go shopping yet, or I was feeling hot. They seemed to buy it every single time, but I knew my lies and excuses would wear thin one day.  
  
I returned home after another long days labour, I was hot, tired and clammy, but the instant I walked into my apartment, I was grabbing for my jacket. It felt like an ice castle. With minimum lighting, I headed for the fridge, hoping there was something in there that would take my fancy. There wasn't, but I grabbed for first edible thing I could and headed to the living room, where I began leafing through, yet another stack of bills.  
  
"Hey Con's... Jesus, it's more like the ice rink in here, than the ice rink". Adam said as he headed to sit next to me.  
  
"I'm hot". I replied.  
  
"Then why have you still got your jacket on then"?  
  
"Because I've just gotten in from work". I answered. I could see him thinking of a response.  
  
"You weren't supposed to be working today, Tuesday is your day off". He told me, triumphantly.  
  
"Someone called in sick, I had to cover. Anyway what's with the 20 questions"? I was getting a little annoyed by all the inquisition.  
  
"There's something going on with you, and don't say there isn't because there is. You're always hot, yet when I come round your wearing god knows how many layers, you hardly ever have food in the fridge, you work more than usual and you sit in almost complete darkness at night. What's going on with you"?  
  
"Have you been watching me or something"? I bit back, standing up and heading for the kitchen.  
  
"No, I've just picked up on them over the past few weeks. Tell me, what is going on"? He followed me.  
  
"Nothing". I yelled at him.  
  
"Doesn't sound like it". He really was pushing me now.  
  
"Even if there was something going on, which there isn't, it wouldn't concern you, so what would it matter"?  
  
"It would matter because I care about you. You are carrying our baby, and you're my friend, airgo I would want to know if something was bothering you". He retaliated.  
  
"Ok, you wanna know what's up, I have BILLS coming out of my ears, I have one shitty job that only just pays enough to pay the bills, I'm working all the hours God can send to try and pay for everything. I haven't said anything because I don't want Julie or any of the ducks to feel sorry or guilty for me". I wept, throwing a handful of bills onto the table.  
  
"Oh, Connie, why didn't you say anything sooner. I'd have helped you out". He told me, stepping closer to me.  
  
"I don't want charity Adam". I stepped away from him.  
  
"It isn't charity. It's one friend helping out another friend". He managed to get close enough to hug me.  
  
"Yes it is Adam".  
  
"Ok, so if you don't want financial help, what do you want"?  
  
"I want you not to say anything to Julie about this, or anyone else for that matter".  
  
"Ok, I can do that. But what are you going to do, to solve this"?  
  
"I don't know. Find a room mate, get a different job".  
  
"Let me save you the time, I'll move in with you". He said, making it sound so simple.  
  
"What"?  
  
"I said, I'd move in with you". He repeated.  
  
"But you have an apartment".  
  
"I know, but my brothers got this new girlfriend, she's already practically living with us and I was going to suggest we moved into together anyway, after the baby was born, so that you weren't the only one getting up at night and stuff".  
  
"And you really want to move in, with a moody cow like me". A smile crept onto my face.  
  
"Yeah". He answered.  
  
I leapt into a hug with him, holding him tightly. Thanks to him, most of my money troubles were over. As I held his masculine frame, I never wanted to leave his arms. I felt so right there, so happy, protected and knew nothing bad could possibly happen to me in his arms.  
  
"Thank you". I pulled my head back a little, to stare into his deep blue eyes. I stood there, completely tantalized by these blue eyes, slowly I leant forward and kissed him gently, but this time, I knew I wanted it more than anything else in the world. There were no hesitation between either of us. I slowly stepped backwards, but our lips never parted Suddenly, I felt myself fall backwards, and quickly realised it was the back of the sofa. I began laughing immediately, along with Adam. Without even thinking, I sat up and began kissing Adam over the back of the sofa. I was so happy, and couldn't believe it.  
  
So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Don't own owt and haven't made any money from it  
  
A/N : The reason I've updated so soon, is 'cause I'm in such a great mood. See, one of the ponies, where I work at weekends, had her baby last night, and I've been up to see him today, and he's absolutely bloody lovely.  
  
KTBEANZ : Yeah, I loved confusing you, but I also think it might have been your mind that was over working there lol. Yeah Connie, is pretty stubborn and independent, but I suppose that's me all round lol. I know, isn't Adam just too sexy for his own good, can someone ever be too sexy? Well in Adam's case I don't think so. Right for my song – I WANNA BE BOBBY'S GIRL, I WANNA BE BOBBY'S, THAT'S THE MOST IMPORANT THING TO ME, AND IF I WAS BOBBYS GIRL, IF I WAS BOBBIES GIRL, WHAT A FAITHFUL THANKFUL GIRL I'D BE – Susan Vaughn, Bobby's girl. Right so thanks for your wonderful, supportive review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
SARAH : Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
I know what you're all thinking, we ended up in bed together again. WRONG. I wasn't stupid enough to make a mistake like that again. After Connie fell over the back of the sofa, we continued kissing, before I climbed over the back of the sofa. We continued kissing, which was about another 5 minutes, until we finally parted, but I still held her close to me.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that for so long". I finally admitted.  
  
"Me too, but I didn't think you felt the same, so I didn't". She also admitted.  
  
"I've got a funny feeling that there may be 11 people who are pretty relieved". I laughed a little.  
  
A week later, as predicted, there was 11 very relieved ducks. They had all been ecstatic at the fact we had finally gotten our act together, and even more so, when we told them that I was moving in with Connie, so that I could be there for her. We said nothing abut Connie not being able to manage the bills or anything. By the end of the week, I had fully moved in with Connie, and was pretty much settled in.  
  
Before either of us realised, Connie was 4 months pregnant and entering her second trimester, she was now beginning to show and looked more and more gorgeous by the day. We had already had the second scan and everything was going well. We had been asked if we would like to know the sex of the baby, but we had talked earlier about it, and decided against it. Julie's old room, was now in the process of being made into a nursery. Connie's morning sickness had gone and she was now eating odd concoctions of things and plenty of them and instead of the morning sickness, she had become much more emotional and moody. Any little thing could make her cry and every so often she would get angry and snap, then start apologising and crying. It was a little like she had schizophrenia or something, but we were all really understanding, but careful around her.  
  
That night, I turned over in bed, expecting my arm to drape around her, but it just laid flat against the mattress, I didn't realise this at first, but once it had registered that she wasn't there, I lifted my head from the pillow and glanced around the room. There was no sign of her. Slowly I got up and crept out to the living room, where I half expected to find her laid out on the sofa. There was no sign of her. I went into the nursery, but she wasn't there either. I immediately started worrying, it was 1 in the morning and she was no where to be seen. I began pacing the living room, when thankfully, the door opened, revealing Connie, wrapped up in my hockey jacket.  
  
"Where the hell have you been"? I rushed to her, kissing her passionately.  
  
"I went to the shop". She answered simply, as she placed the bag she had been carrying down on the table.  
  
"What for"? I asked. "Do you have any idea how worried I was"?  
  
"I'm sorry, but you were fast asleep, and I really wanted some pancakes, but we didn't have any ingredients for them". She began cooking.  
  
"Well next time, will you promise to wake me up". I pulled her away from the stove and hugging her tightly, before making her sit down, whilst I cooked the pancakes.  
  
"I promise". She agreed.  
  
I dished up a few pancakes for her, I decided I'd have one too, but wasn't prepared to see what she put on hers, luckily, I had downed mine before she'd even begun. I watched, intrigued as she poured gravy over the top of them and dug in. Within 5 minutes, she had cleared the plate and had downed a small glass of water. I put the dishes in the sink, ready to be washed in the morning.  
  
"You coming back to bed"? I asked.  
  
"In a bit, I'm not really tired". She said as she headed to the living room, where she put her age old favourite film sister act on and began watching it.  
  
I however went back to bed, to try and get some sleep. An hour or so later, I felt her creep under the covers, I turned over to face her, wrapping both of arms around her and pecking her forehead, before resting my chin on the top of her head.  
  
"I love you". She whispered.  
  
"I love you too". I whispered back, then fell to sleep with her in my arms.  
  
A few hours later, I got up and made myself some breakfast, and was soon joined by all the ducks, who had come over so we could go to hockey practise together, then go straight to Julie's hockey game a few towns away. Connie still wasn't up yet, and I wasn't really expecting her to be.  
  
"Where's Con's"? Julie asked, 5 minutes after her and Guy's arrival.  
  
"Still in bed. We were up at 1, making pancakes". I told them. "Or should I say, I was up at 1 making them, but she was up at midnight, walking to the shop for the ingredients".  
  
"Speak of the devil and she's sure to appear". Fulton said as Connie slowly stumbled out of our room.  
  
"Huh"? She mumbled groggily as she sat on the sofa next to Portman.  
  
"How you feeling today Con's"? Julie asked her.  
  
"Tired". She whispered as she lolled onto Portman and began falling back to sleep.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't come today then". Charlie suggested. But he didn't get an answer as she was half asleep.  
  
"C'mon, let's get going". I said, helping Portman get up, and laying Connie down on the sofa. I pecked her cheek gently, and whispered in her ear, that I'd see her in a bit.  
  
Julie said she'd stay for a while, incase she woke up, and she'd see us after the game. I felt bit happier knowing that Julie was with her for a while. Coach worked us hard that practise, working on our defence techniques with us. It was gruelling and long, I thought it would never end. I don't think I was ever as happy to hear his whistle blow than I was that day.  
  
So what do you? PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : I don't own owt!!  
  
PRECIOUSBABYBLUE : Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEAR!!!!  
  
xXxSARAHxXx : Hey. Oh yeah, we've got two baby horses now, their names are Oliver and Pepsi. Anyways, glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
KTBEANZ : Hey! We can't but dream, but they are just as good in some ways lol. Oh, pancakes and gravy is actually quite nice to be honest, I love it lol. Arr the joys of science, go my little Einstein, go make chemistry lol. Anyway thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
KATE : Glad you like the story. Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
JOC : You're back, I hadn't realised until you reviewed that you were missing lol. Uck, I hate dentists too, they smell, so, so fusty lol. Oh sister act, I love it to bits "Alma, check your battery" lol. Though I much prefer the first movie to the second lol. Right ok, for my song, here goes – I WILL FOLLOW HIM, FOLLOW HIM WHERE EVER HE MAY, OOHH, THERE ISN'T AN OCEAN TOO DEEP, too deep, A MOUNTAIN SO HIGH HE CAN'T KEEP, KEEP ME AWAY, AWAY FROM HIS LOVE, OOHH, I USED TO LOVE HIM, a follow, A FOLLOW HIS LOVE, true love, HE'LL ALWAYS BE MY TRUE LOVE, forever, FOR NOW AND TIL FOREVER- That's all I can remember lol and that's probably half wrong lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. It's nice to have ya back chick lol. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
DUCKS-GO-QUACK00 : Arr I'm so glad you like it lol. Anyways, thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
SIMONE LHULLIER : New reviewer, why hello there lol. I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
After practise, we headed to the changing rooms to obviously change. We left most of our things in our lockers, knowing we'd be heading straight for Julie's game. I was one of the first out of the changing room, and immediately noticed Connie leaning against the Plexiglas, waiting for us. She looked considerably better than she had done this morning. Without taking a really good look, you couldn't tell she was pregnant, mainly because of the baggy jeans and hockey jersey she was wearing. I headed toward her, giving her a quick kiss, before following the others toward the teams minibus that we were using to get to the game.  
  
"So you feeling any better"? I asked her as we boarded the bus.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just so tired all the time". She replied.  
  
We chatted with the others for the first half of the hours journey ahead, and it was only when some of them began falling asleep that most conversations ended. I sat on the aisle seat, with Connie's legs draped over my lap.  
  
"Goldberg, pass me some of those chips". She said suddenly.  
  
"What chips"? He said, his mouth obviously full of something.  
  
"The chips that you're stuffing into your mouth". Connie replied. "C'mon, I'm eating for two now". She whined.  
  
"God, I wish I had that excuse". He hesitatingly passed his spare bag of chips back.  
  
"Being pregnant isn't all it's cracked up to be you know". Connie argued. "I swear, by the time I've had this baby, I'll have put 5 stone on". She dug into the chips.  
  
"But you'll soon lose it after running around after the rugrat". Russ told her.  
  
Luckily, just before she was about to retaliate, the bus pulled up outside the school. We all filed out and headed into the rink, where we got seats right behind the team. I knew Connie felt a little weird, this was the first big game she'd been to, that she was having to sit in the stands rather than sit with the team. I knew she longed to be with them, to be diving over those boards and playing her heart out. I saw a hint of a tear enter her eye, as the team began warm ups on the ice, I gently reached for her hand and gave it a little squeeze. She turned and gave me a small half smile. Once the game had started, I think she had forgotten about wanting to be in the game, but more about what was happening.  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I had finally fully awoken, and had headed toward the rink with Julie, to meet the guys, so we could go watch Julie's game. I felt a tad emotional about the whole prospect. This was the first big game I had been to, since quitting the team. I wanted so badly to be out there with the other girls, playing to my hearts content, but now, there was no way I could join them out there. I think Adam sensed this and grabbed for my hand before giving it a little squeeze. I smiled as much as I could manage, which under the circumstances, wasn't much, but he seemed to accept this as a good sign. Before long, I was no longer thinking about wanting to be playing, but more on cheering my old team mates on. The first period was pretty simple, the puck passed hands throughout, and no goals were scored. I was well into the game now, and had forgotten all about wanting to be out on the ice. The second period was much more heated, and I was screaming at the top of my lungs, my support for the team, but so were all the ducks. By the end of the period, the score was 2 – nil in our favour. Both teams went off into the changing rooms, for a quick break. I sat with the ducks, just slowly coming down from the excitement. Adam had gone with Portman, Goldberg, Luis and Dwayne for some snacks and drinks.  
  
"Whoa". I tensed up immediately.  
  
"What's up Con's"? Fulton asked, sitting in the seat next to me.  
  
"Erm, I think, the baby just kicked for the first time". I said nervously, waiting to see if the feeling happened again. By now the remaining ducks had all crowded around me, awaiting my verdict. "Yep, there it was again". I placed my hand on the side of my bump, where the 'knocking' sensation was coming from.  
  
"Can I feel"? Charlie asked, the main doting Uncle.  
  
"Yeah". I took hold of his hand, and placed it where the kicking was the strongest.  
  
"How cool is that". He removed his hand after feeling.  
  
"What's happening"? Portman asked, arriving back with the food, Adam not close behind him.  
  
"The baby, just started kicking". I told them. Adam immediately knelt in the aisle next to me, whilst I showed him where it was kicking. He sat there in amazement, just feeling as the baby kicked a few more times.  
  
The ducks seemed to wander off for a few minutes, to give us some 'alone time', I don't know how they figured that out, since there were about a 1000 hockey fans surrounding us. But we were still pretty grateful.  
  
"I can't believe it". Adam finally spoke, his hand still resting on my bump.  
  
"I know, isn't it amazing", I was only slightly aware that I was beaming with pride. He leant forward and gently kissed me.  
  
It was at this precise second, that I realised, I couldn't be happier. Over the next 5 minutes, the baby settled down and the kicking stopped. The ducks reappeared, and we began watching the last period. Adam never let go of my hand, and I didn't want him to. When the game had been won, we ran onto the ice to celebrate with the team. I caught hold of Julie and gave her a huge hug. She was one of the only people who knew how much I wanted to be out there with her today. I stayed close to her for a few minutes, before the baby went into another kicking fit, of which it was having every 5 minutes or so. When she felt the kicking, I know I saw tears in her eyes, and they very nearly erupted down her cheeks.  
  
On the way back to college, I fell asleep, my head lolling on Adam's shoulder, and it wasn't until he woke me, that I realised, I had slept much of the way back. I walked hand in hand with Adam back to our place, where we 'vegged' in front of the TV. After this mornings events, I felt washed of any energy, and as for Adam, I think he used most of his at practise this morning. The baby had now stopped kicking, and I surmised it had gone back to sleep.  
  
"Adam, if it's a boy, what do you want to call it"? I asked, as I lay flat out on the sofa, my head resting in his lap.  
  
"How about Philip Banks the second"? He chuckled gently.  
  
"You want me to answer that"? I giggled.  
  
"Not really". He replied.  
  
"So"... I awaited his suggestion.  
  
"Erm, Landon, Josh, Shane". He gave a few.  
  
"What about for a girl"?  
  
"Louise, Kimberly, Emma, Annie, Nicole".  
  
"Sounds like you'd prefer a girl". I giggled a little.  
  
"I wouldn't mind either, I just happen to prefer more girls names". He laughed.  
  
So, what do you think they're gonna call it??? PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : I don't own owt.  
  
SARAH : They are really cute. Pepsi is a bit timid but Oliver, whoa he'll come right to you and give you loadsa cuddles. Unfortunately it isn't a coincidence, I have seen 'a walk to remember' loadsa times, it's a great film and it helps that Shane West is drop dead gorgeous lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
KRISTEN : Hey, I'm glad you like it. I'll definitely take your names into consideration lol. Right thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
MAGICALKAL-ARIANNA : Hey new reviewer hey! Lol. Right glad you like the story. Thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
KTBEANZ : Hey chickydoo – don't ask new word lol. I know, I'm so lazy asking you to name the baby aren't I lol. Ohh trumpet, I used to play the cornet but totally sucked at it, I couldn't tell me F's from me E's or owt lol. Right as for a song lets see(searches brain for a song) aha here we go – **When I'm the type of guy who will never settle down, Where pretty girls are will you know that I'm around, I kiss'em and I love'em 'cause to me they're all the same, I hug'em and I squeeze'em they don't even know my name, They call me the wanderer - yeah -the wanderer, I roam around around around around **– The wanderer by Dion, it's an ace 60's song lol. Right thanks for the support and review chickydoo. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
DUCKS-GO-QUACK00 : Arr I've never felt a baby kick before. I know what you mean, I personally prefer boys, but I just couldn't come up with as many names lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I was now 5 months pregnant, abortion was no longer an option, and I was now in the safest part of my pregnancy. I couldn't have a miscarriage, sure I could probably still harm the baby, but there wasn't much chance of that, unless I did something incredibly stupid. The baby was now growing bigger by the day, and I was now beginning to feel huge. I couldn't walk properly, I had a slight waddle about me and I could no longer see my feet when I looked down.  
  
"Connie, you almost ready"? Adam shouted.  
  
"Yeah". I answered, I had an appointment at the clinic for my 3rd scan.  
  
When I finally deemed myself ready, I headed into the living room where Adam was waiting for me. I grabbed my purse and followed him out. I hated having these scans, the gel they squirted on you, was freezing cold and made me jump. It had become a bit of a ritual, when we went for scans. We were called in, I was handed one of those awful gowns, before laying on that rather comfortable bed/seat, then the nurse would come in, squirt the cold gel on my belly and move this stick around and find the baby. Well as normal, all of this happened, and I was just waiting for the nurse to point out the baby, but instead she quickly excused herself, leaving us both wondering what was going on.  
  
"Adam, there's something wrong, why else would she just walk out". I sat up and began panicking.  
  
"Connie, calm down, it's probably something and nothing". He replied.  
  
"Yeah and I'm mother superior. If it was something and nothing, she'd have told us".  
  
"Hello, I'm Doctor Bailey. I'm just going to have a quick look at your ultrasound". He told us as he entered followed closely by the nurse.  
  
"No, wait, what's wrong"? I snapped.  
  
"It may be nothing Miss Moreau. Let me just have a look and I'll explain everything". He told me.  
  
I laid back down, looked at Adam, with what I guess was a worried expression. He clutched my hand, trying to give me a little reassurance, but the fact that the nurse had to fetch a doctor didn't help.  
  
"Right then". The doctor said finally, as he turned to face us, pulling the screen closer. I sat up to get a better view of whatever he was going to show us. "The nurse, called for me, because she had reason to believe that the baby had some abnormalities". I clutched Adam's hand tighter. "There isn't but, if you look at the screen at this angle, it looks like your baby had three legs". He pointed to the screen. "There is actually 4 legs". He told us.  
  
"We're, we're". Adam blabbered.  
  
"Yes, you're expecting twins". He smiled proudly.  
  
"Huh". I sat there in shock.  
  
"Why, why didn't anyone pick up on this earlier"? Adam had finally got his voice.  
  
"The second baby is quite hard to see, as it is hidden by the other baby. A pretty small unlooked mistake".  
  
I was sat there in silence, trying to get my head around it all. After about 5 minutes, the doctor and nurse left, leaving me to get changed back into my clothes. I did so silently, still feeling weird about the news I had just been given. When I was ready to leave, I did so silently, yet holding Adam's hand.  
  
"Having one more baby, isn't going to be that different". Adam broke the silence, as we headed into our building.  
  
"Umm". I mumbled.  
  
"Are you ok"? He asked me, before unlocking the door.  
  
"I don't know. I'd only just got used to the idea of having one baby, but now. For the past 5 months, I thought I had 1 baby, then suddenly it's like 'oh yeah, you've really got 2 babies growing inside you', I just, I just can't get my head around it". I felt like crying, yet shouting for joy.  
  
"Come here". He wrapped both his arms around me strongly. "We're in this together right". He kissed my forehead gently.  
  
"Right". I whispered back, keeping a firm hold of him.  
  
I didn't think about much else for the rest of the afternoon. How were we going to cope with two babies, it was scary really, within 4 months, we would have got so much responsibility in our lives. I loved Adam, but I couldn't help but think, everything was going so fast. Normal people would have dated a while before getting married, and then they'd think about having kids. But we seemed to be doing it all in reverse order.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, if it isn't the doting parents to be". Russ bounded in, followed by the others.  
  
They didn't get a reply, we simply just sat in silence, waiting for them to start a conversation, which was bound to be any minute.  
  
"So how'd the scan go"? I wasn't particularly counting on Julie remembering today had been my scan.  
  
"Informative". Adam managed to say. I just sat there, chewing my fingers.  
  
"How'd you mean"? Guy asked.  
  
"Well, let's just say, there won't be a patter of 2 small feet coming our way"... Adam began explaining.  
  
"You haven't lost the baby"! Julie gasped in horror. I shook my head but remained silent.  
  
"No, they'll be a patter of 4 small feet". Adam continued.  
  
"TWINS". Charlie screeched.  
  
"Yeah". I whispered, as I rose to my feet.  
  
"Wow. Connie that's wonderful". Portman told me. I know it doesn't much sound like Portman, but believe me, he had mellowed over the years.  
  
After much talk, on the ducks behalf, everyone but me and Julie went out to a hockey game. I'd normally have joined them, but I didn't have much energy these days, and it was only a small match, otherwise, I'd have forced myself to go.  
  
"Are you ok"? Julie asked me suspiciously.  
  
"Fine, why'd you ask"?  
  
"You just seemed a little off, when Adam said you were having twins". She'd hit the nail on the head there.  
  
"Honestly. I feel pulled in so many directions at the moment. One minute, I feel like crying my heart out, the next I want to laugh my head off".  
  
"That's just your hormones though Con".  
  
"I know, but today, when the doctor told us, I felt like crying. I'm 20 years old, expecting 2 babies, and I just feel so UGH inside". A few tears spilled down my cheeks, yet I was able to smile a little.  
  
"That was just shock Con's. You're age has nothing to do with it. No matter what you'll be a great mom. I know you feel like everything's happening so fast, but once you have those babies in your arms, you'll think so very differently". She sat next to me holding me close as I cried more openly. She kissed the top of my head gently, whilst comforting me.  
  
"Julie"? I asked eventually.  
  
"Yeah"? She asked.  
  
"Will you be Adam's second"?  
  
"How'd you mean"?  
  
"Well if Adam's not with me for some reason at the birth, will you"?  
  
"I'd be honoured". She smiled proudly.  
  
So what do you think??? PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : I don't' own anything.  
  
xXxSARAHxXx : I could, but I won't lol. Anyways, thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
ALLFORTHEDUCKS99 : Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
KTBEANZ : Hey! A then girly for a great guess lol. Oh don't worry, I talk to my computer all the time, and get weird looks even when I'm not lol. Arr aren't you sweet lol. Right as for a song lets see –**oh, I bet you're wondering how I knew, 'bout you're plans to make me blue, with some other guy that you knew before. Between the two of us guys, you know I love you more. It took me by surprise I must say, when I found out yesterday. Don't you know that... I heard it through the grapevine, not much longer would you be mine. Oh I heard it through the grapevine, Oh and I'm just about to lose my mind. Honey, honey yeah** – Heard it through the grapevine by Marvin Gaye. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
Before we knew it, I was just passed 7 months, and huge. I had long since come to terms with the fact that I was carrying twins, and with Adam by my side, I couldn't go far wrong. Although, I had the pregnant glow about me, and a new burst of energy, I thought I looked hideous, my belly was huge, big enough to sit things on and walk around, much to the ducks laughter. Knowing this Adam told me I was getting more beautiful by the day, but he was bound to say that.  
  
"I'm not going". I shouted to Adam, who was getting dressed.  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun". He tried convincing me.  
  
"FUN. You call tonight FUN". I retorted.  
  
"Julie's going". He tried another tactic.  
  
"Julie doesn't look like a whale that's beached".  
  
"You do not look like that". He popped his head around the door frame.  
  
"Well, I feel like that". I answered.  
  
"It's all in your imagination". He replied cheerfully.  
  
"That's the only thing I've got going for me at the moment". I muttered, but not loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"I give in". He entered the living room. "I'll be home around 10. I've got my cell if you want me". He leant forward and kissed me gently before heading to meet the others, to go to this dinner and dance thing, that the university held for the girls and boys hockey team.  
  
I felt defeated even though I had won. I hated feeling this way, but none of my nice clothes fitted me anymore, and as for dancing, I could hardly hug Adam properly these days, let alone dance with him. I sat staring at the blank TV screen, deciding what I should do.  
  
Eventually deciding that I'd tidy the apartment, I put a CD on and cranked the volume up, before dusting the furniture and vacuuming. After I'd done that, I began cleaning the cupboards and throwing away all the food that had passed it's best before date. I hadn't realised the time and was in the process of cleaning the very top cupboard, when Adam walked in.  
  
"CONNIE, get the hell down". He shouted running toward me. Upon hearing my name, I wobbled a little at the shock of it.  
  
"Don't do that to me". I told him sternly, as I continued tidying the cupboards.  
  
"Don't do that to ME". He told me, forcing me down, from the work surface.  
  
"What, I was perfectly fine up there". I argued.  
  
"Yeah, so that's why you nearly fell, when I came in". He argued back.  
  
"That's cause you startled m"... He silenced me with a kiss. "Ok, you win, I shouldn't have been up there". I whispered gently, before leaning forward for another kiss.  
  
"Why, were you up there in the first place"? He asked me.  
  
"I was bored so, I thought I'd tidy the apartment". I replied.  
  
"You did a bit more than tidy though Con's".  
  
"Oi! Stop complaining will ya, it's one less thing for you to do". I giggled. "So, anything interesting happen"? I asked, knowing the answer would be no, since he hadn't dashed in and told me straight away.  
  
"No, you were right, it was totally boring. It would have been better though if you had been there".  
  
"Arr, did you miss me". I giggled.  
  
"Yeah". He followed me into the living room, where I turned the music off.  
  
"Ouch". I felt a pain in my side.  
  
"What's wrong"? Adam immediately panicked.  
  
"One of the babies just went to kick the other, but missed and got me". I laughed a little. "I swear, if they had hockey sticks in there, they'd be carbon copies of Russ and Fulton".  
  
"They might not want to be hockey players though". Adam said in all seriousness.  
  
"Well if they don't, they won't". This was the first time I realised, that Adam must have had his own fears about being a dad. "Adam, you're worried, that you'll be the same as your dad aren't you"? I asked.  
  
"I just don't want them to end up feeling the same way about me, as I do him". He told me.  
  
"They won't. You know why? Because you are sweet, loving, and going to be a brilliant dad. I know you won't push them into being into hockey, but, I know they will, because they'll want to be just like their dad". He smiled, as I pulled him to sit on the sofa with me.  
  
"That's another thing. I've been having a lot of offers for teams recently. I'm not going to accept them". He told me.  
  
"You damn well are Adam Banks". I told him authoritivly.  
  
"I want to be around for you and the babies, Connie. I don't want to be travelling away from you all the time".  
  
"You won't be. Whenever we can come, we'll come, I'll move wherever you get based Adam. Playing hockey is your dream, I am not going to responsible for what could be America's best player, getting a 9 - 5 job".  
  
"I love you". He whispered, before kissing me softly.  
  
"I love you too". I managed to whisper back.  
  
I know this chapter was a bit crap, but It was just a little something I wanted to add. Anyways PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : I don't own owt!  
  
SARAH : Arr thanks. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
KTBEANZ : Ok, ok, I won't ever say somethings crap again lol. Anyways, you already know my name, but now I definitely don't think I'll tell you where I live lol. Arr I'm glad you thought it was a sweet chappie, but you better make th most of it, 'cause there's only a few chappies left now, but I have another story under my hat lol. Right as for a song, lets see - **Walking on cobbled stones, little bits of skin and bone, Jumping on a tram car for a ride, I can remember when, I was a just a boy of ten, Hanging around the old Quayside. Now all the capstans and the cargo boats, And Stevadores are gone, To where all the old ships go, But memories, just like the sea live on, 'Cause that was when coal was King, The river was a living thing, And I was just a boy but it was mine, The coaly Tyne. THIS WAS A BIG RIVER** – Jimmy Nail, Big River. He can hardly sing, but thesong really hits home. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
JOC : Hey! Glad you liked it. I know wasn't Adam sweet, I don't think I could possibly make him like his dad, I'm not that cruel lol. You see I go threough stages where in some of my stories, I really like him, but others I don't, weird huh? All those questions you asked, you'll just have to wait for the answers won't you lol. Patience is a virtue lol. Luckiy for you, when you said you'd had an ultrasound, I never once thought it was for being pregnant, see I've had a few in my time, mainly for water infections and once because I thought I had kidney stones I think, but I was so young lol. I think my moms more relaxed on the whole child front, mainly because I can't stand kids, so she knows I won't get pregnant lol. Right for a song - **I said "go if you wanna go, Stay if you wanna stay", I didn't care if you hung around me, I didn't care if you went away, And I know you were never right, I'll admit I was never wrong, I could never make up my mind, I made it up as I went along, And though I treated you like a child, I'm gonna miss you for the rest of my life, All I need is a miracle, all I need is you, All I need is a miracle, all I need is you, All I need is a miracle, all I need is you** – Mike and the mechanics, All I need is a miracle, ace song. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
SIMONE LHULLIER : Arr new reviewer lol. Arr I'm glad you enjoyed it. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
Soon months turned to weeks, and weeks turned to days. Connie was due give birth anyday soon. I had been watching her like a hawk for a while now, and NEVER left her alone. If I had got to go anywhere, I left her with one of the ducks. Luckily, it was the Easter break, so other than working, no-one seemed to have got anything on. Connie was huge and getting more and more depressed about it. She was fed up and continually hot, she was hardly sleeping at night, unable to in the humidity she felt more than others.  
  
"Adam". I felt someone lightly shaking me.  
  
"Huh". I mumbled.  
  
"Ahhhh". I woke up immediately to see Connie breathing heavily, grasping the bedside table, almost doubled over in pain. "Adam, I think my waters just broke". She wept.  
  
"Ok, Ok. I got the bag". I leapt out of bed, pulling a pair of pants over my boxers and a shirt.  
  
"Keys". Connie told me. I grabbed for them.  
  
I helped her down the stairs, and toward my car was parked. I felt panicked, how could she be so calm. I sped along the streets, trying to remember the quickest way. I had practised so many times in my head and on the way home from the grocery's, which was the best route, but now, I could hardly remember a thing.  
  
"Adam, just stay calm will you. I'm not going to have them for a while yet". She said through her breathing.  
  
Eventually, I pulled into the car park, and ran in, to get her a wheelchair. By the time I came back out, she was already half way across the car park. I eased her gently into the chair before pushing her speedily inside. We were taken into a private room, where Connie was immediately hooked up to a monitor. The nurse showed me how to read it and tell Connie when the contractions were nearly over. At the moment they were about 15 minutes apart, which the nurse said was a good start, but would probably take a while. After the next contraction, I quickly dashed outside, to ring some of the ducks and both our parents. First I rang Charlie, and he said he's ring the others and they'd get down there as soon as possible. I rang Connie's parents next, but there was no answer, so continued in calling my parents. They too were out, so I left them a message on their answering machine, before heading back to Connie. She was just finishing another contraction.  
  
"Hey, how you going"? I asked, taking a seat next to her, and lifting her hand to my lips before placing a kiss gently on the top.  
  
"Ok". She caught her breath.  
  
"So, I let Charlie know, he's gonna tell the others, your folks weren't in, so I'll try again later, and I left a message for my folks". I told her.  
  
"Hello, Miss Moreau, I'm Doctor Weinberg, lets' see how your doing, shall we"? She looked at the print outs the monitor was continually feeding out, then checked how far dialated she was. "Ok, we're doing pretty well here, your 2cm dialated, your contractions are getting closer together, and are about 15 minutes apart at the moment. So just hang in there for a while and I'll come back and check on you in a while, ok". And with that she had disappeared.  
  
"She seemed nice". I said.  
  
"I don't think I can do this". A few stray tears strolled steadily down her soft cheeks.  
  
"You can Con, you are the strongest"... I began but was interupted by another contraction. I felt her hand tighten around mine. "Breath, ok, slowly going... nearly gone... Gone". I told her.  
  
"I'm scared Adam". She whimpered.  
  
"I know, but I'm right here. Nothings gonna happen, and I'm not gonna leave you, not for 1 second". I rest my forehead against her's and looked deeply into her eyes. She nodded gently, but I could still see fear in her eyes.  
  
"So, how are we doing in here"? A nurse popped her head around the door. "Ok"? She quickly swept in, checked all the monitors and then left.  
  
"Is there a Miss Connie Moreau in here"? A big bouquet of flowers entered, then lowered revealing Charlie, Dwayne, Ken, Luis, Averman, Portman, Fulton, Russ and Goldberg.  
  
"There most certainly is". The nurse re-entered, carrying a vase for the flowers.  
  
"Hey". Connie said, plastering a smile on her face. Each of the ducks in turn, came and kissed her gently on the cheek, before settling in spaces around the room.  
  
"Ok, here comes another one". I told her. "Breath slowly, c'mon nearly over". I watched the little screen intently. "It's over". I told her.  
  
"How far apart was that one"? She asked me, as she was catching her breath back.  
  
"14 minutes". I told her.  
  
About half an hour later, she was still 2cm dialated and the contractions were about 13 minutes apart. Julie and Guy were on their way, as Charlie had been to call them again, after not being able to reach them, earlier. Some of the ducks had just popped to the cafeteria.  
  
"Over". I told her after, yet another contraction.  
  
"Adam, will you go call my mom again. Tell her I'm fine and I'll speak to her later". She breathed deeply.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be back in less than 13 minutes". I laughed giving her a little wink.  
  
PORTMAN'S P.O.V  
  
Somehow, I had got parted away from the ducks. Our plan had been, to give Connie and Adam a few moments alone, and get some coffee and snacks. Well since I could'nt find any of the ducks, and searching throughout the hospital, wasn't particularly an option, since I would nodoubtedly get mysef lost further, I found a vending machine, then headed back to Connie's room, not wanting to get lost any further than I already was. As I passed the door, I noticed Connie was on her own.  
  
"Hey, where's Adam"? I poked my head around the door.  
  
"He's um, just gone to call my mom". She replied. "Where's everyone else"? She asked, and I entered the room and sat next to her.  
  
"I kinda got seperated from them on the way to the café, and I kinda figured I'd come back here, before I got lost anymore". She nodded in response, then immediately tensed. "Another contraction"? She nodded again. "Ok, keep breathing Connie". I stood up and glared at the screen. "How the hell do you work this thing"? I panicked slightly.  
  
"That line... it looks like... a mountain... when it... starts... going down". She said through the pain.  
  
"Oh, ok". I finally got the jist of what I was supposed to be watching for. "It's going... gone".  
  
"Thanks". She caught her breath.  
  
"You're welcome".  
  
"I still don't know why, you haven't managed to be snapped up you know". She told me smiling.  
  
"Huh".  
  
"You can be quite sweet when you want to be, you know".  
  
"Ah, but that's only because you know me, and I've let my guard down 'cause you're in pain". I chuckled.  
  
"I'm sure it is". She giggled slightly.  
  
"So, you tell me, how much pain ARE you in right now"?  
  
"More than you'll ever know". She replied.  
  
"Try me".  
  
"Ok, imagine a hockey player being shoved up your butt, stick and all, then you have to try pushing it out, but obviously for me, it ain't coming out my butt". She giggled a little.  
  
"Ouch".  
  
"Exactly". She smiled. "Oh, here comes another". She leant forward again.  
  
"It's ok, your doing good, breath deep, doing good, ok going slowly, going, gone". She sat back and caught her breath.  
  
"God, Portman, you should thank your lucky stars that you ain't a woman".  
  
"Yeah, but think about it. Sure you're going through all this pain right now, but after today, these two tiny things that created the pain, will create years upon years of happiness. Nothing can be more rewarding than this".  
  
"Oh my gosh, you really are a woman". She joked.  
  
"Whose really a woman"? Adam asked entering the room.  
  
"Oh Fulton when he see's a spidar". Connie said quickly, then winked at me.  
  
"I got through to your mom, she told me I have to call her again, as soon as we know anything". Connie nodded in agreement.  
  
So, what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : I don't own anything!  
  
xXxSARAHxXx : Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, hope you enjoy this one. Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
KTBEANZ : Hey up! Worried, me worried, NEVER lol. I've never actually tried the stalking thing, maybe I should – but then I'd have the problem with who to stalk, I mean you couldn't particularly stalk a friend as they'd know it was you, but just following a stranger around, could end up pretty boring – nah, think I'll pass lol. I know wasn't Portman sweet, I just wanted to put that bit in, 'cause everyone seems to ALWAYS make Portman the tough guy, me included lol. Right for my song - **I KNOW YOU THINK THAT, I SHOULDN'T STILL LOVE YOU, I TELL YOU THAT, BUT IF DIDN'T SAY IT, WELL I'D STILL HAVE FELT IT, WHERE'S THE SENSE IN THAT, I PROMISE I'M NOT TRYING TO MAKE YOUR LIFE HARDER, I'LL RETURN TO WHERE WE WERE, BUT I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP, AND I WON'T PUT MY HANDS UP AND SURRENDER, THERE WILL BE NO WHITE FLAG ABOVE MY DOOR, I'M IN LOVE AND ALWAYS WILL BE** – Dido, White flag, ace song lol. Right thanks once again for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
ALLFORTHEDUCKS99 : Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
We had been at the hospital about 6 hours now, and at just turned 5am, Connie was no further to having the babies, than she had been 4 hours ago. Her contractions had now slowed and were nearly 25 minutes apart, she was still 2cm dilated and going nowhere fast. She was fed up, and getting very irritated. The doctor wasn't much help, telling us they would only come when they were ready, and she wasn't prepared to induce her because the babies weren't in any distress.  
  
"What about me, I'm in distress". She shouted after the doctor.  
  
An hour later, the doctor came back, and claimed that there still was no change. This time she did however offer her some gas and oxygen – or whatever it was, by this time I was too tired to notice. She eagerly accepted it, and immediately on it's arrival, began taking big gulps of it in. After about 5 minutes of this she cheered up considerably, well that was until she had another contraction.  
  
"Get out of me". She shouted at her belly.  
  
When the doctor next came in 15 minutes later, she took away the gas thing, telling her she'd had too much as it was. Half an hour after that, Connie hadn't had another contraction and the doctor decided we should go home.  
  
I finally got Connie home, who seemed rather annoyed and depressed, but headed straight to bed, to catch up on the sleep she had missed, I wasn't far behind her and within minutes of my head hitting the pillow, I was fast asleep. I awoke at about 2pm, finding Connie still fast asleep. Deciding to leave her be, I slowly and carefully climbed off the bed and headed to the living room. Remembering I hadn't called Connie's parents or my own, I decided on doing that before getting something to eat. I quickly rang Connie's parents and told them that it was a false alarm so to speak and that I'd ring them as soon as anything else happened. Next was my parents.  
  
"Hello Bank's residence". Barney our butler answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Barney, either of my folks knocking around"? I asked. I was probably one of the only ones in my family that treat him as a friend rather than an employee. Everyone thought it had been my dad that had taught me how to skate, yeah that was true, but it had been Barney that had bought me my very first pair of skates.  
  
"Yes. Oh, how is Miss Connie doing"? He asked. He always called people either Master or Miss, it was just his nature and I suppose force of habit.  
  
"Yeah she's doing ok. She started last night, but it was false alarm". I told him.  
  
"Wait one second, I'll just get your Mother". He told me then the phone went silent.  
  
"Honey, so have you had them yet"? My mom almost sung down the phone.  
  
"No, it was a false alarm". I told her.  
  
"Oh, Connie must be feeling awful. I remember I had nearly 10 false alarms with you".  
  
"Yeah, she's in bed now. I think she's more fed up than anything else".  
  
"Oh the poor dear". My mom sympathised. I was on the phone another half an hour with her, just chatting about the different things that were going on. "Ok, give Connie my love, love to you too. Bye". She finally said her goodbyes.  
  
I was just about to get up and cook us something to eat, when the bed room door opened slowly, revealing Connie looking very pale and very worn out.  
  
"They've started again". She told me.  
  
"Ok, come sit down, how far apart are they"? I dove up and slowly helped her sit on the sofa.  
  
"I've only felt 2, and they're about 20 minutes apart". She told me.  
  
"Ok, just relax, there's no point rushing to the hospital if they stop again". I told her, of which she agreed.  
  
Well for the next 2 hours, the contractions persisted and were gradually getting closer and closer, until she was having them nearly every 15 minutes.  
  
"C'mon, let's go". I finally said, feeling this was for real.  
  
I helped her off the chair and walked slowly down the stairs, having to stop half way for another contraction. When we got to the hospital, we were greeted by a different nurse and taken to the same room as we'd had before. Connie was soon settled on the bed and hooked up to the same monitors as before. After the current contraction, I dashed out of the room to call the ducks. Even through lack of sleep, I could hear Charlie's excitement as he told the others that were present. I went back to Connie, who was laid quite relaxed at the moment.  
  
"How you doing"? I asked, as I sat on the bed beside her, kissing her forehead gently.  
  
"10 minutes apart now". Was her answer, just as she began having another contraction.  
  
"Ok, this is a big one". I warned her, as I watched the monitor intently. By the end of it, Connie was almost screaming out of pain. Small beads of sweat had settled themselves on her forehead.  
  
"Hello Connie, I'm Doctor Foster. Let's see how far on you are shall we"? The doctor checked just about everything, before jotting something in her notes. "Right, you're about 3cm dilated, still a pretty long way to go I'm afraid, but just continue doing your breathing exercises and I'll come back and check on you in a few minutes".  
  
"Long way". Connie panted.  
  
"Haven't I seen you here before"? Goldberg asked as he and the other ducks entered.  
  
"Not funny Goldberg". Connie replied.  
  
"Connie"... A nurse entered, a little shocked at finding 11 more people in the room, but she soon dismissed them. "Doctor Foster suggested that you have a walk around, that sometimes eases labour pains". She told her, unhooking her from the monitors and helping her out of the bed.  
  
I was about to follow when Connie told me she was ok, and that I should stay. I sat back down and rubbed my heavy eyes. I feared this was going to be one long night. It had already turned 5pm and with the doctors words running through my mind, I wasn't expecting to get any sleep until tomorrow now.  
  
"Oh the joys of fatherhood". Averman quipped.  
  
"Hey, someday this will happen to you, God help that poor innocent bystander of a woman, and you won't be laughing then". Luis chuckled back.  
  
"So, are we to take it, this is gonna be a long night"? Julie asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Seems that way. But they'll come, when they want". I replied.  
  
"Whatever will be, will be, Que sera, sera". Averman, Russ, Goldberg and Dwayne all sung.  
  
"There's no wonder they don't wanna come out, if they know what's waiting for them". Connie laughed as she walked back in.  
  
So, will she have to wait long, or will they just pop out lol. Anyways please R&R!!!! 


	19. Chapter 19 Final chapter

Disclaimer : I don't own owt!  
  
SARAH : Patience, patience is a virtue lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
KTBEANZ : I know, wouldn't false alarms suck, but like when the fire alarm goes off at school and you all rush out hyped up that yourschool MIGHT actually be on fire, then you find out it isn't lol. Well unfortunatey this is the VERY last chapter :( , yet again, have you been so supportive, I don't know what I'd do without you – I always get a bit emotional when one of my stories end lol. Right as for a song - **Billy left his home with a dollar in his pocket and a head full of dreams. He said somehow, some way, it's gotta get better than this. Patti packed her bags, left a note for her momma, she was just seventeen, there were tears in her eyes when she kissed her little sister goodbye. They held each other tight as they drove on through the night they were so exited. We got just one shot of life, let's take it while we're still not afraid. Because life is so brief and time is a thief when you're undecided. And like a fistful of sand, it can slip right through your hands. Young hearts be free tonight. Time is on your side, Don't let them put you down, don't let 'em push you around, don't let 'em ever change your point of view.** – Rod Stewart, Young Turks. There's a guitar solo part in it, and as I kid I always used to pretend it was me lol. Right once again THANKYOU SO much. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
ALLFORTHEDUCKS99 : Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 19 – FINAL CHAPTER!!!!  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
A few hours later there was little change. The contractions remained 10 minutes apart, yet she was now 5cm's dialated. She continued getting up every so often and walking around, probably more to cure boredom than pain. At about 8pm, the ducks had left the room, to let the doctor do her checks.  
  
"Right, it won't be long now, you're about 8cm dialated and your contractions are getting closer". She told us, before leaving us and allowing the ducks to wonder back in.  
  
"So, how you doing"? Julie asked.  
  
"8cm". Connie managed to say through her contraction.  
  
"Connie, you need to hold them in, until you get closer to midnight, then pop one out before midnight and one after, then they'll have separate birthdays". Russ told her, which in return earned him a scowl.  
  
20 minutes later, the nurses were bustling around, preparing to take Connie to the delivery room. She was now 9cm dialated and just about ready. As if in a flash, the doctor and 2 nurses came in and began wheeling her out, words of encouragment were flown at her from the ducks, but I'm not sure anything registered as she now in more pain than she had all day.  
  
"Thanks, for being here guys". I told them, lingering by the doorway.  
  
"GO, GO". They shouted at me to follow Connie.  
  
It was now I realised, what the ducks meant to me. They had stuck by me and Connie throughout the whole pregnancy and labour. I ran after Connie, vaguely aware that the ducks were following to where they would wait to hear anything. Once in the delivery room, one of the nurses tossed me some scrubs. I pulled them on, and took my place at Connie side. She grabbed for my hand and held it tightly.  
  
"Ok Connie, on 3 push". The doctor told her. "1... 2... 3". Immediately Connie began pushing. Sweat was dripping down her face and she was letting out blood curdling screams. "Ok, every minute or so, you'll feel a contraction, you need to push then ok". The doctor warned her, of which she nodded.  
  
As if on cue, Connie gripped my hand even tighter, maybe a little too tight, and began screaming and pushing at the same time. You know when you watch the TV and see women screaming their heads off when they're in labour, you always think, they're putting it on, well I knew now, it was much worse than that.  
  
"Ok, I can see the head". The doctor told us. "One more push Connie".  
  
On the next contraction, She began pushing again, her face was now tomato red and I was pretty sure if she let go of my hand, it would be purple. Then all of a sudden, she stopped pushing and the Doctor proudly presented us with our first baby. A little girl. We had a few minutes with her, before one of the nurses came and took her to clean her up and put her in a crib. It was at the precise second, that I realised I loved her more than life itself.  
  
"Connie, I know you're tired, but you're nearly done". The doctor told her. "Push Connie". She told her and immediately Connie began pushing.  
  
This went on for another 5 minutes or so, and the whole time, I kept looking up, at our daughter, who was wrapped in a pink blanket in a crib. Without even realising, a small bundle was being pushed into my arms.  
  
"Congratulations Mr Banks, you have two very healthy babies". The nurse told me. "A beautiful girl AND boy". Then she took my son away from me to clean up.  
  
I turned to Connie, who was trying to catch her breath. I leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before whispering a 'you did it' in her ear.  
  
"So, do we have any names"? A nurse asked, as she was wanting to write the name bracelet things out. I shook my head. "Ok, I'll put Baby Girl Moreau Banks and Baby Boy Moreau Banks". I was just about to nodd my head.  
  
"No, just Banks". Connie told her. I looked at her and leant forward to kiss her again, just as the nurse wheeled both our babies over to her, where she immediately began doting over them.  
  
"I'll just tell the others". I told her before walking out.  
  
I walked steadily down the corridor, toward the doors where I knew the ducks would be waiting on the otherside. When I got closer to the doors, I barged through them surprising all the ducks.  
  
"I'M A DAD". I shouted diving into Julie's arms.  
  
"What are they"? Portman asked.  
  
"Babies". I answered without thinking.  
  
"We kinda figured that". Charlie answered.  
  
"Oh, girl and boy. They're so gorgeous, it's unbelievable". I told them.  
  
"How's Connie"? Guy asked.  
  
"She's tired, but the last time I saw her, she was meeting them for the first time". The smile had yet to disappear from my face. "I best get back". I received one last round of hugs and congratulations, before heading back to my family. Wow that sounded weird.  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I watched as the two most beautiful things I'd ever seen in my whole life, slept peacefully. I couldn't believe they were my babies. Everything I had gone through these past 9 months and even longer was suddenly worth it. I never thought I could love anything as much as I did right now. Suddenly I felt tears enter my eyes, then pour down my cheeks. I wasn't upset, I was happy, the happiesat I've ever been in my whole life.  
  
"Hey". Adam came back in from telling the ducks. "What's wrong"? He sat next to me on the bed, noticing my tears.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just being silly". I replied, wiping my eyes. "Thank you".  
  
"What for"? he looked at me questioningly.  
  
"For being the calm one and being here". I replied.  
  
"Me, the calm one, I was petrified, you were the calm one".  
  
"I love you". I pulled him into a kiss.  
  
"I love you too". He whispered back as we parted. "So names"? He said after a minute.  
  
"You name one and I'll name the other". I said.  
  
"Ok, How's about Chloe"? He suggested.  
  
"Perfect". I replied.  
  
"Ok, you're turn".  
  
"Shane"?  
  
"Yeah, I like that". He answered.  
  
"So I think it's time for them to meet their Aunt and Uncles". I told him. He nodded and left, returning in 5 minutes with 11 bodies.  
  
They flocked in, all coming and giving me a hug before having a good look at the two tiny bodies that lay fast asleep in the crib by my side.  
  
"Well, since we have two new members of the ducks, we think it was only fair that they had what evryone else has"? Charlie began. Both me and Adam looked at him quizzically. "Jerseys". Julie and Charlie produced 2 small hockey jerseys that on the back read 'Baby 1' and 'Baby 2'.  
  
"Guy's they are amazing". I said as I watched them lay the jerseys over the tiny bodies.  
  
So, this is my ending. I hope you like it. PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


End file.
